Después del dolor
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Susana se casa con Terry, pero las cosas no son lo que ella espera. ¿A quién pedirle ayuda? ¡Pues a santa Candy! ¿Qué pasará entre las medias hermanas? ¿Aceptará el padre de Candy su romance con su cuñado? Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La noche de bodas.

La iglesia estaba adornada con flores blancas en honor a los novios. Una famosa soprano, amiga de Eleanor, cantaba el "Ave María". El novio esperaba correctamente vestido y con un rostro sin expresiones. A su lado, su padrino, Robert Hathaway, se veía más emocionado. La gente murmuraba que el novio no se casaba enamorado. Muchos podían recordar aún los días en que desapareció misteriosamente de Nueva York, en un abandono aparente de su novia Susana.

La novia avanzaba trabajosamente por el altar. Su pierna artificial había sido colocada hace unos cuantos meses, y ella aún no sabía bien cómo manejarla, pero se había empeñado en que quería casarse de pie, no en silla de ruedas, ya que así luciría más el vestido y se verían mejor las fotos con su amado esposo.

Eleanor Baker miraba seriamente a Terry. Los que la conocían mejor sabían que no era de su agrado este matrimonio sin amor. Por otro lado de la iglesia la madre de Susana lloraba de emoción total, ya que su hija adorada al fin conseguiría lo que era suyo.

Hasta el último momento de la ceremonia, Eleanor Baker tuvo la esperanza de oír un "no" firme y claro que saliera de su hijo... o tener el valor suficiente para oponerse. Pero ni uno ni lo otro sucedió; Terry y Susana se casaron ante Dios y ahora su alianza era indisoluble.

La fiesta fue en un hotel; todos estaban felices, cantando en honor a los recién casados; Susana resplandecía de dicha y triunfo sentada en medio de una gran mesa, mientras Terry, a su lado, se veía ausente y desganado, sin hacer caso de las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y las personalidades de la ciudad. Lo atribuyeron a la emoción propia de una boda. Sólo Eleanor sabía la verdad.

Muy tarde los novios abandonaron la fiesta para subir a su habitación. Susana temblaba de ansiedad, imaginándose las románticas escenas que vendrían: Los besos, las caricias, el lento desvestir... la desfloración... su madre le había explicado todo eso con lujo de detalles, y ahora casi no podía esperar para comenzar. Sólo la presencia del botones le impedía robarle un beso a su esposo.

Su esposo. Lo había conseguido. Tuvo que entregar una pierna y su carrera, pero había triunfado por sobre las demás, y ahora era la única dueña de Terry.

La habitación estaba decorada con flores blancas, iguales a las de la iglesia. Terry tomó una y aspiró su perfume. Se sentó, y pareció desconectarse del mundo. Susana, al ver que él parecía no decidirse a hacer nada, se vio obligada a tomar la iniciativa y se sentó en sus rodillas para empezar a besarlo.

-Susana... ¿qué haces? – preguntó él con tono cansino.

-Quiero... quiero que seamos uno. Hazme tuya, Terry.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Terry la apartó para dejarla sentada en el sofá.

-Necesito un poco de aire. Voy al balcón, no me sigas, por favor.

Susana quedó desconcertada por el frío recibimiento de su esposo, pero prefirió dejar de lado sus temores y concentrarse en la seducción. Recordó que en su maleta estaba una atrevida ropa interior, un corsé rojo y negro, pantaletas y ligas. Se pondría una capa de satín para disimular la pierna falsa.

Se vistió rápidamente y esperó que Terry volviera. Hacía demasiado frío, así que seguramente él no iba a tardar. Pero pasaba el tiempo y Terry seguía afuera. Ella lo llamó tímidamente.

-Ya voy, Susana – respondió él, entrando aterido.

-Mi pobre Terry... estás helado; déjame abrazarte.

-No, no es necesario – pasó a su lado y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, sin mirarla siquiera. Susana decidió que eso no era normal.

-Terry, mírame.

Él la miró, y frunció el ceño.

-No creo que a tu madre le guste que andes con esa ropa.

-Ella no está acá, y de todas formas, la compramos juntas. Dime, Terry, ¿qué opinas? ¿Me veo bien?

Él la miró críticamente.

-Pareces una mujerzuela. Pero si a ti te gusta, allá tú; eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente; no había contado con esa desagradable reacción de Terry.

-Si no te gusta me lo cambiaré.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-O me lo sacaré. Quizás prefieras que esté sin ropa. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Él no le respondió.

-¿Terry? ¿Preferirías quizás que me desnudara?

Él pareció despertar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué decías?

-¡Terry! ¡Es nuestra noche de bodas! Necesito que tú... que tú pongas algo de tu parte, yo realmente quiero complacerte.

-Me complacerías más si dejaras de hablar tanto. Me gustaría dormir – sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió al cuarto de baño con su maleta. Susana quedó sorprendida.

-¿Dormir? ¿Esta noche? ¡Terry!

Terry no respondió. Susana intentó abrir la puerta del baño, sin éxito.

-¡Terry!

-Me estoy dando un baño de tina. Por favor, déjame tranquilo unos minutos.

Temblando de ira, Susana se sacó la ropa y se acostó desnuda sobre la cama. Se cubrió la pierna falsa con una sábana. Intentó poner una mirada sexy, como las de esas nuevas actrices de cine. Y esperó...

Terry se dio un larguísimo baño. Mientras más tiempo pasara ahí, más corto sería el tiempo que debería pasar con Susana esa horrible noche de bodas. Desde que debió quedarse con ella, había decidido que entre los dos jamás habría una relación más allá de lo formal. Pero sabía que para ella sería difícil. No para él, pues había decidido mantenerse casto, como única manera de sentirse fiel a su verdadero amor, esa mujer valiente y hermosa a la que jamás olvidaría.

Finalmente, debió salir de la bañera, pues sentía demasiado frío. Se secó lentamente, sorprendido de estar tan calmado en esos momentos tan embarazosos. Se puso un pijama azul y salió del baño.

-Al fin – dijo Susana, con la voz desagradablemente chillona -. Me va a dar una pulmonía esperándote.

Ella estaba desnuda, tal como él lo suponía. Pero esa mujer no despertaba en él ningún instinto. No le atraía.

-Deberías abrigarte. Esta noche está muy helada.

-Lo sé – respondió ella, y él supo que no se refería a la temperatura del ambiente.

Terry se acercó a la cama, y la piel de Susana se erizó con la perspectiva del placer anticipado; sin embargo, él se limitó a sacar una cobija y una almohada, para dirigirse al sofá.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Susana, sin creer lo que veía: su esposo rechazándola en la noche de bodas.

-Preparo mi cama.

-Pero si nosotros...

-No hay un nosotros, Susana. Yo dormiré acá, y tú te quedarás allá. Te recomiendo que no sigas desnuda, pero, como ya te dije, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Terry! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué dirá la gente si no duermes conmigo?

-La gente, querida Susana, no estará al tanto de lo que ocurre en nuestra alcoba, a menos que tú o tu madre quieran divulgarlo. Para todos seremos una feliz pareja de casados, pero viviremos como hermanos.

-¡Terry! ¡Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo! ¡Me aseguraste que te casarías conmigo!

-Sí, pero nunca dije que serías mi mujer.

Ella decidió apelar a la culpa. Eso nunca fallaba.

-¿Es, acaso, que no te atraigo? ¿Es porque me falta una pierna? ¡Te doy asco, confiésalo!

Los ojos de Terry relampaguearon.

-¡Esas artimañas no resultarán conmigo, Susana! ¡Ya nunca más!

-¡Pero, Terry! Si me amas, si no te doy asco, demuéstramelo.

-No me vengas con tonterías.

Susana, furiosa, se levantó y saltando en una sola pierna (pobrecita la coja) fue al balcón.

-¡Me quedaré acá, Terry! ¡Me moriré, y será tu culpa!

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo él, y se acostó en el sofá.

Susana esperó unos minutos, pero el frío la hizo entrar. Se acercó a Terry y decidió volver a intentarlo.

-Terry, estoy helada... abrázame, por favor.

-Susana, basta. Vete a tu cama.

-La amas, ¿verdad? – murmuró, roja la cara de furia mal contenida - ¡Amas a esa estúpida huérfana!

-Para qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes – respondió tranquilamente Terry, sin abrir los ojos. Susana saltó sobre él.

-¡Terry, te deseo tanto!

Terry, sorprendido, se levantó y la dejó caer al suelo. Un poco arrepentido de su dureza, la envolvió en una manta y la llevó a la cama.

Susana decidió intentar con la técnica de la ternura.

-Gracias, gracias, Terry... no te imaginas lo importante que eres para mí – se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello, para luego susurrar dulcemente: -Si tú me dejaras, podría hacerte tan feliz.

Terry miró fastidiado al techo.

-Susana, si sigues molestándome, tendré que llamar a tu madre y decirle que estás delirando. Mejor duérmete de una vez.

-Muy bien – dijo ella, molesta -. Buenas noches.

Susana se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, y Terry, aliviado, volvió al sofá.

-Que sueñes con ella – dijo Susana, con amargura, pero no contaba con la contestación de Terry:

-Por supuesto que eso haré. Gracias.

Continuará...


	2. La petición

Capítulo 2: La petición.

Los días pasaron, las semanas pasaron, pero Terry seguía manteniendo pura a Susana. Ni besos, ni caricias, ni palabras cariñosas. Sólo esa indiferencia educada que la dañaba más que una actitud desagradable. Al principio, humillada, quiso mantener el silencio ante los otros, sin embargo su naturaleza débil pudo más, y acabó contándole a su madre toda su desdicha. La señora Marlowe decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Un buen día fue a hablar con Terry a la salida del teatro.

-Terry, necesito que conversemos.

-Podría haberme esperado en la casa – respondió él, secamente.

-Es que no quiero que esto lo oiga mi hija.

-Como quiera... ¿Dónde desea hablar?

-Acá está bien... pero baje la voz, no quiero que nuestro tema sea de conocimiento público.

-¿Qué quiere, señora?

-Mi hija me ha dicho que entre ustedes no... – la señora Marlowe tomó aire, algo avergonzada, y consiguió hablar – Ustedes no han intimado.

-No. Y no lo haremos.

-¡Pero, Terry, usted debe comprender que...!

-Señora, usted debería estar feliz de que yo no quiera mancillar a su hija.

-¡La está humillando!

-Claro que no, es una opción de vida perfectamente respetable.

-¿Acaso no ha pensado lo desgraciada que se siente mi hija de estar durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que usted, pero sin tocarse?

-¿A Susana le molesta eso? Se soluciona fácilmente.

-¿Sí? – dijo la madre de Susana, pensando que había triunfado.

-Claro; me mudaré a la casa de mi madre, para que mi esposa no sufra al tenerme bajo su techo.

-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

-No, pero es lo que yo quise entender.

La señora Marlowe quedó anonadada. Decidió amenazar:

-¡Terry, si usted hace eso no me quedará otra que comunicarme con los periódicos, y...!

-¿Y qué les dirá, señora? ¿Qué su hija aún es virgen y usted está ansiosa porque alguien la desflore? Adelante, eso le encantaría a Susana. Yo puedo dar más datos, si usted lo desea.

La señora Marlowe enmudeció, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Terry, con una sonrisa burlona, le ofreció el brazo.

-La acompaño a casa, querida suegra.

Terry se mudó esa misma noche, y la madre de Susana debió aguantar el llanto histérico de su hija. A la mañana siguiente, Susana, que no había dormido, se secó las lágrimas y decidió que pediría ayuda a la única mujer que siempre había dominado a Terry:

Candy.

Sabía que la encontraría en el Hogar de Pony; la chica estaba viviendo allí desde que abandonó Chicago, tres años atrás. Se había convertido en la enfermera del lugar. Susana, que durante un tiempo sintió culpa por la forma poco ética en que obtuvo Terry, le estuvo mandando remedios e insumos médicos anónimamente, hasta que el remordimiento pasó y se olvidó del asunto. Pero ahora, la necesitaba de manera urgente. Candy tenía que ayudarla. No podía negarse.

Dos días después, un par de elegante mujeres llegó en un auto al Hogar de Pony, que había cambiado mucho por las mejoras que Candy había implementado gracias a las donaciones de Albert. Había otro edificio, una piscina, una biblioteca y una enfermería.

Candy no se sorprendió de ver a mujeres elegantes; desde que volvió al hogar, éste se había convertido en la institución más usada por los ricos para encontrar un niño o niña, ya que les encantaba eso de "mi hijo se crió en el mismo hogar que la heredera de los Andrew".

La rubia había cambiado muy poco; seguía alegre, valiente y animosa. Además, pese a su condición de enfermera y a sus casi veinte años, seguía disfrutando como antes de una carrera con los chicos, o de trepar a su árbol. Sin embargo, seguía sufriendo interiormente por la separación de su amado actor. Claro que jamás lo demostró. Cuando leyó la noticia de su matrimonio – suministrada por Annie, que intuía el dolor de su amiga y había decidido que lo mejor era que dejara de hacerse ilusiones – sintió que se le quebraba el alma, pero siguió sonriendo como siempre, y exclamó que seguramente serían muy felices.

La enfermera se sacudió el delantal y fue al encuentro de las mujeres, ya que la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban ausentes.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas? – exclamó con su típica voz alegre y amable. Pero la cara se le desencajó cuando reconoció a sus visitantes.

-Hola, Candy – saludó Susana, mirándola atentamente. La estaba evaluando, y se comparaba mentalmente con ella. Llegó a la conclusión de que Candy no era tan bella.

-Susana Marlowe... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos pasar? – dijo la señora Marlowe – Es indigno que tengas acá a las visitas.

Candy palideció de ira, pero se contuvo.

-Claro, pasen.

-Mamá, no debemos tratarla así – murmuró Susana -, podría enojarse, y negarse a lo que le pediré.

Una vez adentro, en el humilde pero limpio comedor del Hogar, Susana comenzó a habar sin preámbulos:

-Cuando nos encontramos hace años, y tú me salvaste de morir, me pediste que hiciera feliz a Terry.

-Lo recuerdo – respondió Candy, con un hilo de voz.

-Vengo a pedirte que me ayudes a hacerlo feliz. ¡Es tu deber!

La joven se quedó callada, asombrada por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué? Creo que no te entiendo, Susana. ¿Ayudarlo a hacerlo feliz?

Susana vaciló imperceptiblemente; de pronto se dio cuenta que confesarle su problema a Candy evidenciaría que Terry aún la amaba. Pero no había otra alternativa.

-Terry no me ha tocado.

-¿Ah?

-Terry y yo... no hemos estado juntos.

-¿No? Pero estaban juntos en la iglesia, yo vi la foto.

-No es eso... Terry no me ha conocido.

-Ahora sí me confundes.

-No me ha conocido bíblicamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Biblia en todo esto? ¿No se casaron en la iglesia?

-No, es que no me ha hecho suya.

-¿Cómo si fueras su esclava? ¡Terry no sería capaz de algo así!

-¡No! Es que no ha querido acostarse conmigo.

-Oh – Candy enrojeció – es eso...

-No me ama, y él sufre por esa causa. Ya ha pasado un mes de nuestro matrimonio, y no hemos compartido ni siquiera un beso. Estoy desesperada y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarte yo?

-Habla con él. Dile que quieres que sea mío. Que me haga suya. Que me dé un hijo.

Candy se incorporó, roja de vergüenza y con los ojos brillándole de furia apenas contenida.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué recurres a mí?

-¡Es tu deber! ¡Me pediste que lo hiciera feliz!

-¡No, Susana! ¡No me meteré en su relación! Arréglatelas como puedas.

-¡Es tu culpa que él no quiera tocarme! ¡Aún te ama!

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, y dejó que el pensamiento de que Terry la amaba llenara su mente por breves segundos... hasta que la quejosa voz de Susana la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Tu deber es ayudarme, Candy. Por tu culpa las cosas están así. Si tú no hubieras aparecido, los dos seríamos felices.

-No me culpes por eso, Susana. Yo di un paso al lado y renuncié a él. No sé por qué ahora vienes a hablarme de ustedes, no es mi asunto.

Susana decidió recurrir a la culpa:

-¡Entonces, prefiero morirme! ¡Me suicidaré, Candy! ¡Así no molestaré más y podrás ir a encontrarte con él! – y se largó a llorar.

-¡Susana, no! – Candy, la dulce Candy, no pudo evitar correr hacia Susana y consolarla.

-Candy, sufro tanto...

-Susana... pobre Susana, yo te ayudaré.

-¿De verdad?

-Hablaré con él, le contaré lo mucho que sufres, y...

-¡No puedes decirle que vine a hablar contigo! Creería que lo estoy manipulando.

_-"¿Y acaso no es eso, Susana?_" , pensó Candy, pero no dijo nada.

-Tú debes viajar a Nueva York – intervino la madre.

-Claro, no hablaré con Terry quedándome acá – repuso Candy.

-Viajarás a Nueva York y buscarás trabajo como enfermera en el hospital que queda cerca del teatro de Terry – empezó a explicar la señora Marlowe -. Una vez ahí, te las arreglarás para encontrarse a la hora del almuerzo en el restaurante que queda por ahí, y entonces podrás hablar con él. Claro que no puedes abordar el tema de inmediato. Debes darle un par de semanas. Una vez que lo convenzas de hacer una vida marital como es debido, podrás volver acá.

-¡Pero, señora, eso equivale a dejar abandonado el Hogar por un mes! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¡Entonces moriré! – lloriqueó Susana.

Candy dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Bien, muy bien... supongo que puedo hallar un reemplazo. De hecho, hay varias enfermeras que se interesan en venir a apoyarme... ¿Cuándo debo partir?

-Hoy mismo – dijo Susana, alargándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un pequeño pago.

Candy lo rompió.

-No hago esto por dinero, Susana. Sólo lo hago porque te tengo lástima, y porque deseo que él sea feliz.

Susana no supo que responder a eso. Salió del Hogar sin despedirse, pero antes de subir al automóvil se volteó, y miró a Candy.

-Irás, ¿verdad?

-Yo nunca rompo mis promesas, Susana – respondió Candy, con una suave dignidad que hizo avergonzar a la otra.

Candy esperó a que el auto desapareciera para dejar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Lo veré – murmuró –, lo veré después de tanto tiempo, con el permiso de su esposa... y mi misión será que se enamore de ella. ¿Por qué me pasan esas cosas?

Continuará...


	3. No has cambiado nada

Capítulo 3: No has cambiado nada.

Candy llegó a Nueva York una mañana de invierno, con el corazón angustiado y una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Un chofer la esperaba, y la llevó al departamento que Susana había preparado para ella. Candy por un momento creyó que lo hacía de amabilidad, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en ese edificio tenía alguien que iba a vigilarla, para que hiciera lo que se le pedía.

-¿Usted es la señorita Candice White? Yo soy la señora Collins y viviré con usted – dijo una mujer mayor que la esperaba en la puerta del edificio, saludando a Candy con una inclinación de la cabeza, sin alargarle la mano.

-Sí, llámeme Candy. Espero que seamos buenas amigas mientras esté acá.

-No lo creo. La señora Susana dice que usted es buena persona, pero no se le debe dar confianza. Me pidió que la cuidara y la hiciera cumplir las reglas.

-¿Desde cuándo conoce a Susana?

-Trabajé muchos años para su familia, una de las más distinguidas de Nueva York. Espero que usted sea lo bastante agradecida de todo lo que la señora Susana y su madre hacen por usted.

-¿Por mí? No entiendo.

La señora Collins le dedicó una mirada fría.

-¿Acaso no está agradecida porque la señora Susana la salvó de un hombre que la maltrataba, le consiguió un trabajo decente y la envió a un lugar agradable para vivir? Yo le dije a la señora Marlowe que las huérfanas nunca reconocen la ayuda otorgada.

Candy suspiró, pero prefirió callar. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a esa mujer que debía lograr que dos esposos se amaran?

-¿Me puede llevar al departamento, por favor? Estoy muy cansada.

Subieron lentamente, a causa de los pies planos de la señora Collins, y en completo silencio. Candy se puso nerviosa, y decidió buscar conversación:

-¿Hace cuánto que usted vive acá?

-Una semana.

-¡Qué poco! ¿Dónde vivió antes?

-Soy ama de llaves de la señora Marlowe, quien me pidió que viviera acá un tiempo, para poder cuidarla a usted. Así que si sus intenciones son chismorrear conmigo, le digo de antemano que no se moleste. La señora Susana ya me advirtió que no es conveniente dejarla chismorrear.

-Esta Susana me dejó muy mal parada acá en Nueva York – murmuró Candy, levemente arrepentida de haber accedido a que las Marlowe le buscaran alojamiento en la ciudad.

-Mañana debe presentarse temprano a su trabajo. La señora Marlowe me advirtió que debía cuidar que usted salga todos los días a las siete en punto, ni antes ni después; y debe llegar antes de las cinco de la tarde. Si usted no cumple con ese horario, debo advertírselo a la señora Susana; si usted debe cumplir un turno extra, debe traerme una nota de sus jefes para que yo sepa que es verdad. ¿Queda claro?

-Muy claro, señora – dijo Candy, sonriéndole con simpatía. La otra no devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegaron al departamento. Era sencillo, pero acogedor.

-Me gusta mucho el lugar. ¿Usted eligió la decoración?

-Elegí las cosas basándome en su utilidad y conveniencia, no en la idea de decorar. Aquélla es su habitación. No se preocupe por mí, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Es como Flamy – murmuró Candy, mientras entraba a su habitación, que sólo tenía una cama, una mesa y un pequeño armario. En la almohada había una carta.

Candy la leyó:

"_Mi muy apreciada Candy: No sabes lo que tu ayuda significará para mi. Estoy deshecha. La vida sin Terry no tiene sentido. He intentado suicidarme varias veces, y si tú no logras pronto tu objetivo, sé que yo sí lograré el mío, es decir, morir y dejar al mundo sin mi inválida presencia. Estoy segura que tú, que puedes caminar con tus dos piernas, puede comprender lo que siento. Ayúdame a salvar a Terry de la desesperación de un matrimonio sin amor. Confío en ti."_

La carta no llevaba firma, pero no era necesario. Candy sabía quién la había escrito. Suspirando, arregló su ropa en el armario y se sentó en la cama a pensar.

-La carcelera no me dijo que hoy tenía prohibido salir – se dijo Candy -; iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Salió sin ruido, para evitar miradas asesinas de la señora Collins, y sus pasos la llevaron al lugar donde exactamente quería estar: Broadway.

-¡Aquí está Terry! – pensó ella – Él seguramente ahora se encuentra ensayando... aún recuerdo el teatro en el que está. Es ése de allá. Si me atreviera a subir a esa azotea... pero no; ya han pasado los años de Tarzán Pecosa. Aunque quizás podría hacerlo... será el único momento en que lo pueda ver actuar. No pienso venir a ninguna de sus presentaciones, para ver cómo Susana está a su lado, dándoselas de su dueña... no, es verdad que acepté ayudar a Susana, pero eso no significa que tenga que aguantarla. Y quiero ver a Terry actuar... Está decidido. Subiré a esa azotea. Con un poco de suerte, podré verlo.

Las pocas personas que deambulaban por Broadway a esa hora de la mañana vieron a una elegante joven que saltaba sobre un basurero, se tomaba de una marquesina y saltaba elegantemente sobre la azotea de un pequeño teatro.

-Sí, de aquí puedo ver el interior, pero no se ven los actores. Qué raro – dijo Candy para sí misma.

-Es que el ensayo empieza en un cuarto de hora, Tarzán pecosa – repuso una voz muy conocida, que hizo que a Candy se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Terry... – murmuró Candy, paralizada sobre el techo.

-No has cambiado nada, Candy – dijo él, mirándola como si quisiera memorizar todos los detalles de su rostro.

Para Terry era el momento más feliz del mundo: él, que salió de la casa de su madre sólo con la perspectiva de un nuevo ensayo, había encontrado a su querida Candy, a la que no veía desde hace una eternidad. Y además, la chica estaba espiando hacia su teatro. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Candy quería mirarlo. Ella estaba ahí por él.

Pero él no podía responderle como quisiera.

Candy se asustó ante el cambio de expresión que pudo notar en la cara de Terry.

-¿Te enojaste? – le preguntó, mientras descendía cuidadosamente, vigilando que su vestido no revelara más de lo socialmente aceptado.

-No – dijo él, volviendo a sonreír -. ¿Cómo podría enojarme con una mona que sólo sigue su instinto de trepar?

-¡No seas grosero! – dijo ella, molesta, y golpeándole en el brazo. De inmediato se dio cuenta de la falta a la moral que significaba tocar a un hombre casado, y enrojeció.

-Así que ahora la mona pecas cambió de especie... ¿Podría llamarte mona roja? – se burló Terry, feliz.

-¡No me puse roja! Y al menos, a mí se me quita el color, mientras que a ti lo maleducado y pedante no se te ha quitado- se defendió ella.

-Calma, Tarzán, y dime qué haces aquí. ¿Has venido a verme?

-¡Claro que no! - mintió ella –Quiero ver a Karen Clyde, una vieja amiga.

-Karen es tu amiga... ah, verdad. Ella te mencionó un par de veces, pero no como su amiga – dudó Terry.

Candy se puso nerviosa.

-Bueno, no somos tan amigas, pero estaba acá en Nueva York y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea venir a verla y saber de ella. ¿Y qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

-¡Oye, no te alteres! Te creo, te creo... ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? Elensayo aún no empieza. Después puedes volver a treparte para vernos, o si tus instintos de Tarzán no se ven ofendidos por mi oferta, puedes entrar al teatro para vernos con más comodidad.

Candy no fue capaz de resistirse al ofrecimiento de Terry, y le costó mucho rechazar el brazo que él, galantemente, le ofrecía. Se sentaron en un pequeño café cercano al teatro, y Terry comenzó a preguntar:

-¿Qué haces en Nueva York, Candy? La última vez que supe de ti estabas felizmente instalada en el Hogar de Pony, decidida a pasar allí un buen tiempo.

-Las cosas cambian – dijo Candy – y yo necesitaba hacer otra cosa. Me aburría en el Hogar, y quise emprender esta aventura – mintió la chica.

-Terry se dio cuenta de que ella mentía, pero no quiso decirle nada.

-¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes, Candy. Un hombre, alguien que intente hacer de ti una mujer respetable – le dijo con sorna.

-¡Qué malvado eres! No, no hay nadie. Y yo soy muy respetable. Toda una dama.

-¿Una dama que sube a los techos?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Y Albert? Pensé que entre ustedes surgiría algo.

-Albert es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y mi padre. Nuestro cariño es inmenso, pero no existe romance entre nosotros.

-Yo creo que un hombre como él te conviene. Amable, abnegado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar... –dijo Terry, mientras pensaba que Albert era tan distinto a él... que Candy sería más feliz con el "tío William", que siempre la apoyó en los momentos difíciles, mientras que él siempre se metía en problemas.

-Pues no necesito que me busques pareja – interrumpió Candy, mirando molesta a otro lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Y Susana? – preguntó por fin Candy.

-Me casé con ella – dijo él rápidamente.

-Sí lo sé, vi las fotos en los diarios. Me refiero a cómo está.

-Supongo que está bien.

-¿Cómo? ¿No la dejaste bien esta mañana? ¿O no la viste antes de salir de tu casa?

-No vivo con ella. Y no tengo más tiempo por hoy – dijo él, levantándose precipitadamente.

-Adiós entonces – dijo ella, sentada aún.

Terry se quedó parado unos momentos, luchando consigo mismo. Finalmente, volvió a sentarse y habló:

-Sé que a Eleanor le encantaría verte. Por favor, ven a tomar el té a mi casa a las cinco.

-¡Terry! – se sorprendió ella.

-Por favor, Candy. Ella nunca me perdonaría si no te llevo. ¿Irás?

-No sé dónde queda la casa de tu madre.

-Yo me encontraré en algún lugar contigo, e iremos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gustaría ver a Eleanor, pero me gustaría más ver tu verdadero hogar: el que tienes con Susana.

-Ese no es mi hogar, querida pecosa. ¡Adiós! Nos encontraremos acá a las cuatro y media. ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

Candy se quedó mucho rato en la mesa del café. Se le imaginaba que mientras respiraba el mismo aire que Terry, todo estaría bien. Aunque faltaban más de cinco horas para encontrarse, no se movió del lugar. Su perseverancia tuvo un premio: a la una de la tarde el café se llenó con gente que almorzaba, gente de un hospital cercano y de los teatros. Y entre ellos, estaba Terry.

-¡Mona pecas! ¿Qué haces aún ahí?

Ella se ruborizó. No esperaba que él volviese tan rápido.

-Me fui hace tres horas, y tú no te has movido. ¿Me esperabas, verdad?

-Claro que no, tonto – volvió a mentir ella -, es que estaba cansada y no quería caminar.

-¿Tú, cansada? No me la creo. Bueno, no importa. Es una excelente oportunidad para almorzar juntos.

-Tal vez deberías almorzar con tu mujer – sugirió Candy.

"Eso hago", pensó Terry, pero prefirió no decirlo.

-¿Me oíste, Terry? Tal vez tu mujer quiere almorzar junto a ti

-No es mi mujer, Candy. Ya no vivimos juntos. Le di mi apellido, quise vivir con ella, pero ella no me dejaba tranquilo, así que me vi obligado a huir. Por suerte mi madre me acogió.

-Pero deberías darle otra oportunidad... el matrimonio es sagrado.

-Candy, ese tema me molesta. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

-Como gustes.

Conversaron sobre los días en el colegio, sobre el Festival de Mayo, la hermana Grey... tantas cosas que los unían. Pero nunca salió el tema del único beso que habían compartido, ni el sacrificio que Terry hizo por ella al dejar el colegio.

-¿Y cómo están tus amigos?

-Archie estudia en la Universidad, Annie se dedica a preparar su ajuar para casarse, y Patty aún está en Florida con su abuela. Pronto se dedicará a la enseñanza.

-¿Y las mujeres tan amables del Hogar de Pony?

-Están un poco preocupadas porque me vine, pero como pronto espero volver, no tendrán que inquietarse mucho tiempo.

-¿No dijiste que estabas aburrida de estar en el Hogar?

-¿Eso dije? – ella enrojeció.

-Sí, mona roja. Eso dijiste. Los actores tenemos buena memoria.

-Bien, quizás me expresé mal... estaba aburrida, pero igual quiero volver – dijo ella, enredándose más que antes.

Terry sólo sonrió, pensando que ella había venido a verlo. Pero, ¿por qué? Ella era una chica muy moral, seguramente jamás le propondría ser amantes, pero... ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿No tendría un amor en Nueva York?

-Tengo que volver al teatro, Candy. ¿No preferirías acompañarme en vez de quedarte acá, sola?

-¿Y qué voy a hacer en el teatro?

-Tú dijiste en la mañana que te gustaría ver a Karen.

-¿Quién? ¡Oh, es verdad! Pero no es urgente, puedo verla otro día.

-Yo puedo pedirle que hable contigo – dijo él, disfrutando la confusión de la chica.

-Creo que no es conveniente... verás; me gustaría dar una vuelta por ese hospital, mañana entro a trabajar ahí.

-Como gustes, Candy. ¿Nos encontramos a las cuatro y media, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

Candy fingió ir al hospital, pero se quedó en el café, esperando... a las cuatro y diez minutos llegó Terry, y la sorprendió mientras leía un periódico.

-¿Cultivándose, mona roja?

-¡Terry! Es que llegué temprano y quise leer...

Terry le sonrió seductoramente, y le ofreció el brazo. Esta vez ella no tuvo fuerza para rechazarlo.

-A mi madre le encantará verte – le dijo, mientras conducía el auto -, siempre habla de ti, cree que eres una gran chica. Evidentemente, no te conoce bien – la molestó, mientras le dirigía un encantador guiño.

"No has cambiado nada, Terry – pensaba la chica -. Sigues tan molestoso y encantador como siempre. Como quisiera que tuvieras a tu lado una mujer que te mereciera, una que te hiciera feliz. Y yo voy a ayudarte, aunque me parta el alma. Te he de ver feliz con Susana."

Como Terry lo anticipó, Eleanor Baker se puso inmensamente feliz de ver a la joven. La abrazó estrechamente y la sentó en su mejor sofá mientras les preparaban la mesa del té.

-¡Es maravilloso verla, señorita Candy!

-No seas tan formal con ella, mamá; basta con que le digas Candy, la conocemos hace años.

-Es verdad hijo; Candy. – respondió alegremente - Cómo me gustaría poder llamarte hija – susurró cerca de Candy, sin que Terry las oyera.

-¡Señora Eleanor!

-No me trates con tanta formalidad, no soy tan vieja. Dime Eleanor. Quiero que seamos muy amigas y que vengas todos los días a compartir el té con nosotros; Terry puede ser tan silencioso como una pared, y a mí me gusta conversar.

-Es que tal vez él se siente culpable de haber dejado sola a su esposa – empezó Candy, pero Eleanor la detuvo:

-¡Por favor, no hablemos aún de Susana! Nos arruinará el té. Podemos discutir la situación de esos dos, pero primero hablemos de nosotros, de lo que nos ha pasado estos años. Cuéntame tú primero, Candy.

La chica se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con Eleanor. Hablaron de su trabajo en Chicago, del traslado al Hogar de Pony, de las mejoras implementadas gracias a las donaciones de Albert, de las travesuras de los chicos... a Eleanor le interesaban todos los temas relacionados con ella.

-Me gustaría mucho fundar una buena escuela de teatro en Chicago. Desde hace un tiempo he deseado transmitir mi arte a los jóvenes talentos, pero no acá en Chicago; hay demasiada competencia. Me gustaría probar allá. Y tal vez a Terry le gustaría actuar en esa gran ciudad. Seguramente muchas compañías estarían ansiosas de tenerte con ellos.

-Pero Susana está acá – repuso Candy, intentando cumplir su promesa de abogar por Susana.

-Eso no importa. A mí no me molestaría irme a Chicago, Candy – dijo él, mirándola tan intensamente que volvió a enrojecer.

-¡Santo cielo! – dijo la chica, cambiando bruscamente el tema – Ya es tan tarde... debo irme o mi carcelera se enfadará.

-¿Tu carcelera? – preguntó él.

-Vivo con una señora acá en Nueva York, que me tiene muy controlada.

-¿Y por qué vives con ella? ¿Se conocen de antes

-Es... es amiga de la señorita Pony – inventó ella.

-¿Por qué vino contigo?

-Pues... para cuidarme.

-¿Cuidarte? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas que te cuiden?

-No, es que... ella deseaba cuidarme. Te cuento todo después. Me debo ir rápido. ¡Adiós!

Candy salió precipitadamente de la casa y no dejó que él la llevara al edificio, pues no deseaba que la señora Collins la viera llegar con Terry. Eso seguramente significaría una escena de Susana, y ella no quería soportar más amenazas de suicidio.

La señora Collins no le dijo nada, pero la miró de manera reprobatoria; evidentemente, creía que Candy había estado metida en cosas poco decentes. Y Candy sentía que, tal vez, no estaba muy equivocada.

Había estado enamorándose todo el día de un hombre prohibido.

Continuará...


	4. En un nuevo hospital

Capítulo 4: En un nuevo hospital.

Candy pasó la mañana en blanco, sin poder dormir por culpa de Terry. Sabía que había prometido ayudar a Susana, aunque su corazón le gritaba que tenía que abrazar a Terry con toda su fuerza y jamás dejarlo escapar.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría pero brillante. Candy se levantó con alegría a pesar del sueño que aún tenía, y se fue al hospital después de haber recibido un parco saludo de la señora Collins, que le tenía listo un sustancioso desayuno.

-Estoy segura de que no es tan mala... la conquistaré – dijo Candy mientras bajaba las escaleras. Iba tan rápido y tan adormilada, que casi tropezó con un hombre delgado y pelirrojo que también corría.

-¡Lo siento! – exclamó ella.

-No te preocupes, parece que estás medio dormida...

-Sí, es mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo, y además de dormida, estoy nerviosa, porque no estoy segura de cómo llegar a mi hospital.

-¿Eres enfermera, del Hospital del Este, verdad? Reconozco el uniforme. Mi hermana trabaja allá. Si la esperas, podrían irse juntas.

-¿Tu hermana? Sí, me gustaría irme con alguien. Soy Candy White – y diciendo esto, alargó la mano para saludar.

-Mucho gusto, Candy; yo soy Jeff Rivers.

-¿Ya estás estorbando en la escalera? – preguntó una voz femenina.

-¡Hola, Lily! Mira, te presento a una nueva inquilina, y una compañera tuya. Candy White.

-¡Gusto en conocerte, Candy! . saludó Lily, sacudiendo con fuerza la mano de Candy.

Lily era una chica bajita y rellenita, pelirroja, con casi tantas pecas como Candy.

-¡Es un gusto conocer a alguien con pecas! – dijo Candy.

-Lo mismo digo. Ahora Jeff tendrá que pensárselas dos veces antes de burlarse de la gente con pecas.

-Nunca lo he hecho con mala intención. Debo irme, chicas, aunque no lo desee. ¡Adiós!

-A Jeff no le gusta su trabajo – dijo Lily, mientras salían del edificio -; su gran pasión era trabajar como tramoya en los teatros. Le gustaba sentir que daba su granito de arena en las presentaciones artísticas. Pero no tuvo suerte, y ahora se ve obligado a trabajar en el puerto. Y con lo poco que gana, no se atreve a pedirle matrimonio a su novia de años. Vaya... ¡No sé por qué te cuento todo esto! Recién te conozco, discúlpame.

-No me molesta que confíes en mí – dijo Candy.

-Gracias – dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Lily le contó varios chismes del Hospital mientras viajaban en el tranvía. Le habló de los doctores, los buenos, los malos, los distraídos, los exigentes; y le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado con el director del hospital, el señor Emmanuel Marlowe.

-Es muy mal genio, igual que toda su familia – dijo Lily, y se quedó callada de pronto, como si temiera hablar de más. A Candy le llamó la atención el apellido, y quiso preguntar si era pariente de Susana, pero lo pensó mejor y mantuvo el silencio.

Cuando hubieron llegado al hospital. Lily partió a su sala y Candy fue llevada por la recepcionista a la oficina del director. Éste la miró unos minutos de arriba abajo, antes de comenzar su discurso:

-Mi querida sobrina, la señora Susana Marlowe, me ha pedido personalmente que la acoja en este hospital para procurarle una oportunidad de trabajo que le permita salir de los problemas en que se ha metido.

-¿Problemas? – se extrañó Candy.

-Nunca he entendido por qué mi sobrina es tan buena. Me contó que la encontró en un refugio de mujeres alcohólicas que ella fue a visitar en Chicago, y que ella la ayudó a salir del mundo de prostitución y vicios en que usted se había metido.

-¿Yo? – Candy no podía estar más indignada, pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta.

-Sus súplicas me hicieron aceptarla, pero no quiero que se relacione con el resto del personal; por eso mismo, usted no tiene derecho a usar el Casino. Debe comer en alguno de los restaurantes cercanos. Además, no hará turnos de noche. Sólo estará en el hospital cuando yo me encuentre aquí para vigilarla.

"_Ya entiendo – _pensó Candy –_quiere aislarme para asegurarse que cumpla mi promesa"._

-¿Quedó claro, señorita White?

-Muy claro, señor Marlowe. Con su permiso, me gustaría comenzar mi trabajo.

-Estupendo. Por favor, siga a la recepcionista, la llevará a la sala donde usted trabajará.

Candy casi estaba decidida a romper su promesa de ayuda y marcharse, furiosa con Susana por permitirse tantas libertades con ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurría arruinar su reputación? ¿Acusarla de prostituirse? Era absurdo.

Sin embargo, toda su ira se acabó cuando vio la sala a la que la llevaban: los niños, sus favoritos.

-Atención, niños: ella es la nueva encargada de esta sala, la señorita Candice White.

Los niños la saludaron con algo de resquemor.

-Estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos mientras dure su estancia aquí – dijo Candy, y comenzó a trabajar.

Las horas que pasaron hasta el almuerzo se le hicieron cortísimas. Estaba muy ocupada, se amoldó rápidamente al trabajo, y todos eran muy amables. En la hora de colación, debió declinar la invitación de Lily para almorzar con su grupo de amigas, y prácticamente corrió al café donde suponía que estaría Terry.

Efectivamente, él estaba ahí, esperándola.


	5. Carcelera

Capítulo 5: Carcelera.

Candy pasó unas semanas magníficas, trabajando todo el día con niños adinerados pero igual de dulces que los demás, conversando en los breves descansos con las enfermeras y, por supuesto, pasando la hora de almuerzo con Terry... y a veces con Karen, que había oído del regreso de Candy, y, por supuesto, quería saber más detalles del mismo.

Era una buena vida, si no se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre casado, que debía ayudar a su "rival" en cuestión de amores, y que tenía que llegar todas las tardes a aguantar a la señora Collins, que se las arreglaba para mandarle a cada momento miradas incriminatorias y hacerla sentir culpable sin decirle una palabra. Las pocas veces que Candy se animó a hablar con ella sólo recibía un humillante desaire. La chica estaba molesta, pero intentaba disculpar a la mujer pensando que su comportamiento estaba dado sólo por las "recomendaciones" que le hizo Susana.

¿Y ésta, la coja, qué hacía? Pues nada especial, se dedicaba todo el día a acicalarse, comprar ropa y remodelar una y otra vez los dormitorios, para esperar la llegada de los "bebés" que vendrían una vez que volviera su marido, todo esto ayudada por su madre. Ardía en deseos de ir a ver a Candy y enterarse de una vez de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no era conveniente... no todavía; aún no había pasado el tiempo necesario para convencer a Terry.

-¿Y si ella te traiciona? – comentó la madre, a propósito de nada, una tarde que observaban a las doncellas cambiar por enésima vez las cortinas del salón.

-No lo hará – dijo Susana rápidamente -, ella no es así. He oído que es fiel... su buen corazón era algo que Terry valoraba mucho. Recuerdo que hablaba constantemente de ello. No, ella no me traicionará.

-¿Estará aún enamorada? – preguntó la madre.

-Si lo está, no es relevante; ella hizo una promesa y la debe cumplir.

-Terry no ha llamado en dos semanas; ¿no deseas que lo haga?

-No quiero presionarlo.

-Puedo decirle que estás enferma, o...

-¡Basta, mamá! No lo presionaré...

-Sólo digo que él debe recordar quién es su mujer...

-Su esposa – corrigió Susana, con los dientes apretados. No su mujer. Aún no soy su mujer. Sólo su esposa.

-Su esposa – repitió su madre -, la dueña de sus bienes ante la ley... la que lleva su nombre. Debería contactarse contigo, al menos para saber si estás viva.

-Todos los días envía al horrible mayordomo de su madre a preguntar por mi salud – dijo Susana.

La madre quedó en silencio.

-Eso yo no lo sabía – dijo la señora Marlowe.

-Se supone que yo tampoco. Golpea por la puerta de atrás y les pregunta a las doncellas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?

-La pobre coja sabe espiar sin ser oída, madre – respondió Susana con una extraña sonrisa -. Todo es cosa de sacarse la pata de palo. Sin eso, la coja se desliza por los suelos y paredes sin ser vista... ¡Como una serpiente! – De pronto, Susana se paró y abrió los brazos - ¡Una serpiente, sí! Una serpiente...

-Susana, basta – pidió su madre en voz baja -, las doncellas te miran.

Las jovencitas habían dejado de cambiar las cortinas y las miraban en silencio.

-¡La serpiente lo sabe todo! – siguió Susana, sin hacer caso a su madre – Sabe que se ríen de ella, que envidian su belleza y desean a su hombre. Pero cuando él vuelva, la serpiente castigará a sus enemigas.

-Sólo está actuando – explicó la madre, con voz excesivamente chillona – y creo que deberían seguir después con eso, chicas, y no se preocupen, ella está preparando su regreso triunfal a los escenarios.

Las chicas se retiraron, mientras oían a Susana gritar aún:

-¡La serpiente se desliza y nadie sabe lo que piensa! La serpiente no pisará un escenario hasta que pueda usar su cuerpo a voluntad. ¡La serpiente caminará!

Candy ignoraba todo esto. Estaba preocupada por su labor, si, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente contactarse con Susana para informarle del progreso de su misión. Después de todo, era un favor el que ella hacía, no un trabajo. Susana no tenía derecho a exigirle más de lo que ella le daba.

-Si no fuera por la carcelera – así llamaba la chica a la señora Collins -, podría ir con las otras chicas en las tardes a los clubes donde ellas bailan... nunca he ido a bailar. Me parece que sería divertido. Y si pudiera ir con... con... – no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre – si fuéramos los dos, quizás sería más sencillo hablar del tema de Susana. Hasta ahora, nunca he logrado centrar la conversación en su espo... en _ella_. Cuando intento sacarlo a colación, se desvía a otro punto. ¡No puedo manejarlo! Ese hombre me desespera.

Todo esto lo pensaba con una sonrisa triste, encerrada en una abarrotada sala de cine, donde había ido a pasar la tarde para no enfrentarse a su carcelera. Le cansaba la presencia de esa mujer tan desagradable. Y para Candy, que se complacía en su capacidad de querer a todo el mundo, esa mujer resultaba, en cierta forma, un fracaso.

-Prefiero que me regañe por llegar tarde a pasar demasiado tiempo con ella – continuaba pensando la pecosa, sin prestar atención a la pantalla blanco y negro, donde un hombre perseguía a una pandilla en un auto.

Empezó a imaginar maneras de acercarse a ella, a su carcelera, pero todas le parecían ridículas:

-Podría iniciar un incendio y salvarla; aunque dudo que me permitiera tocarla, después de todo me considera una pecadora. Y parece que esas puritanas creen que el pecado es como la tiña... o tal vez sería buena idea envenenarla y darle después el antídoto. Pero nunca me permite ni siquiera entrar a la cocina. Seguramente Susana le dijo que soy una mala cocinera... ¡o quizás se lo dijo Terry!

Al llegar a este pensamiento, no pudo evitar una risotada, que fue recibida con un abucheo general del público del cine. La pobre rubia se hundió en su asiento, colorada hasta las orejas. Pero siguió imaginando maneras de penetrar en el duro corazón de su carcelera:

-Quizás si le inoculo un microorganismo, y después la cuido en su enfermedad. Todo sería cosa de traer al departamento a algún chico enfermo. Quizás Lily podría ayudarme. Pero dudo que la carcelera se enferme. Seguramente hasta los microbios le temen.

Esta idea la hizo reír nuevamente, lo que provocó que algunas palomitas de maíz llegaran a su rubia cabeza. Candy se tapó la boca para no reír más fuerte.

-Quizás debería intentar otra cosa. Jeff podría hacerse pasar por ladrón, la ataca y yo aparezco de la nada para salvarla heroicamente. Podríamos incluso inventar una pelea de box, para que se vea más realista. Jimmy me estuvo enseñando unos golpes. ¡Uno, dos!

Candy pegó unos golpes al aire, con tan mala suerte que le llegaron en la nuca a un enorme señor sentado frente a ella, que giró rápidamente para mirarla con ojos asesinos.

-¡Lo siento, señor! – exclamó fuertemente Candy, arrepentida.

-¡Silencio! – gritó a coro el público del cine.

-Me quedaré callada... ¡lo prometo! – exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie para hablarle al público.

-Señorita – un acomodador se acercó a ella -, por aquí, por favor. Sígame.

-¿Me está echando del cine? – preguntó la jovencita en un susurro.

-Le estamos pidiendo que nos deje, y que vuelva cuando esté más tranquila – dijo el acomodador.

-Bueno – aceptó la rubia, roja como amapola. Miró por última vez la pantalla del cine antes de abandonar la sala, y vio una pareja dándose un beso apasionado. Suspiró. A ella también la habían besado así alguna vez. Luego giró, y lo más dignamente que pudo, abandonó la sala del cine seguida del acomodador, mientras una ruidosa salva de aplausos la despedía.

Una vez en el hall de entrada, se acercó a la confitería para pasar el mal rato con algunos dulces, cuando sintió una conocida voz:

-Ya sabía yo que las monas no se pueden comportar fuera del zoológico.

-¡Terry! – su mirada se iluminó al verle - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A veces vengo al cine a distraerme – respondió el chico -. Habitualmente me río de lo que pasa en la pantalla, pero es la primera vez que algo de fuera me hace reír... ¿qué pasaba contigo, Candy?

-Estaba pensando en una mujer que conozco... no me llevo bien con ella, e intentaba descubrir cómo nos podemos hacer amigas.

-He descubierto que si alguien no se lleva bien contigo, entonces no es una buena persona.

-Gracias, Terry – repuso la chica, sonrojada -, pero eso no es cierto, tú lo sabes...

-Claro que lo es. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a algún lado, Candy? La noche es joven...

-¿Noche? – la chica miró la calle; ya estaba oscuro - ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hora es?

-Esas palabras no son de dama, Candy – dijo él, riendo -. Son las ocho de la noche. Podemos ir a comer algo, tal vez después a bailar...

Era demasiado tentador decir que sí. Pero no podía. No debía.

-Gracias, pero debo irme a casa. Mañana trabajo...

-Mañana es domingo.

-Sí, pero... es un turno, ¿sabes?

-Bueno – Terry bajó el rostro, con una sombra entre los ojos. Sabía que la invitación no había sido adecuada, que no había tratado a Candy como a una dama -. ¿Al menos me dejarás que te acompañe a casa?

-¡Oh, no! – exclamó Candy, pensando que si él iba a la casa podría, eventualmente, encontrarse con Susana.

-Bueno – aceptó él, mansamente. Candy lo vio tan desdichado, que le tomó suavemente la mano.

-No estoy molesta – dijo, con voz muy suave, apretándole un poco, sólo un poco, la mano.

-Adiós, Candy.

-¿Nos veremos el lunes, verdad?

-¡Claro! – ante la idea de volver a verse, el rostro de él se reanimó – El lunes volveremos a estar juntos. Bueno, creo que volveré a la sala de proyección. Ahora que no hay una mona furiosa dentro, será más agradable ver la película.

-¡Eres un tonto, Terry! – exclamó ella, saliendo del lugar.

Caminó rápidamente, y muy nerviosa; por suerte, el cine no estaba lejos del edificio de departamentos, pero ya era demasiado tarde... seguramente la carcelera estaría furiosa. Y Candy no quería estallar... en cierta forma, le parecía una falta de respeto perder la paciencia con una mujer mayor. Claro, siempre y cuando la mujer mayor no fuera la hermana Gray. Candy se estremecía de sólo recordarla.

La "carcelera" la estaba esperando en la puerta, con una expresión muy seria. Candy, muy a su pesar, se estremeció como si fuera una niña.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto? – dijo, moviendo una mano.

-Me atrasé en el cine, lo siento, yo...

-¡No, niña, no es eso! – Candy se fijó en la mano de la mujer. Tenía una carta - ¿Puedes explicarme por qué te llegan cartas de...?

-¡Pero nunca me dijeron que no podía recibir correspondencia – interrumpió Candy, reclamándole.

-¡No es eso, niña! Explícame, por favor, qué relación tienes tú con la señorita Elizabeth Pony **(Nota de la autora: ¡No sé el nombre de la señorita Pony! Sorry por inventarlo).**

-Ella me crió – dijo Candy, sonriendo.

-Entonces no puedes ser tan mala – repuso la señora Collins, como para sí.

-¿Usted conoce a la señorita Pony?

-Mi nombre de soltera es Leonora Pony. Elizabeth es mi prima. Nos criamos juntas. Es una gran mujer. Si ella te educó, entonces, ¿cómo saliste... así? No es posible.

-¡Una prima de la señorita Pony! ¡Qué maravilla! Nunca había conocido a uno de sus parientes. ¿Cómo era ella de niña?

-Entonces tú no puedes ser como Susana te describió... Por lo tanto, ella mintió. Nuevamente. Y yo le creí, como siempre. Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? Y esta vez quiero la verdad. A Lizzie no le gustaría que mintieras.

Candy bajó la vista.

-Es un secreto que no me pertenece, lo siento.

-Entonces puedo adivinarlo. No creo que sea difícil. Entremos.

La mesa estaba cubierta de varios dulces. Parecía una fiesta.

-Te voy a atiborrar de comida para disculparme por mi comportamiento estas semanas. Es que quería seguir las órdenes de Susana. Ella es... ella tiene una manera especial de hacerse obedecer – dijo la señora Collins.

-Olvidemos lo pasado – respondió la chica - ¡Qué bien se ven esos pasteles!

-La receta es de mi prima, de seguro que los vas a reconocer. Sentémonos.

La chica comenzó a comer, mientras la señora Collins la miraba con un nuevo aprecio.

-No eres rencorosa... gracias. Discúlpame, pequeña. No podía ser amable contigo, tenía que cumplir con la niña Susana. Pero me harté. Una vez más se han burlado de mí. Y ahora, hablemos. No, ya sé que no vas a traicionar a Susana. Ella se las arregla para que la gente le sea fiel, igual que la madre. Cuesta mucho salir de sus redes. Pero puedes asentir o negar. Dime. ¿Viniste para hacerle un favor a Susana?

-Sí.

-¿Ella te llamó?

-No.

-Ella fue por ti, entonces.

-Sí.

-Así que es algo importante. Lo más importante para ella es ese joven, su esposo. Terry. Todo esto fue por Terry.

-Sí – Candy enrojeció al oír su nombre.

-Tú sientes algo por ese joven.

-Sí.

-¡Ya sé! Tú eras la famosa rival a la que se refería Susana.

-No lo sé.

-Tienes que ser tú. Pero ¿por qué Susana llamaría a su rival para que venga a Nueva York? No puedo entenderlo.

-No – repuso la chica, sólo porque parecía que debía decir algo.

-Tal vez desea que convenzas a Terry de algo. ¿Has visto a Terry?

-Sí.

-¿Y Susana lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¡Santo Dios, criaturas, que juegan con sus corazones como si se tratara de piedras! ¿Estás consciente de lo peligroso de eso?

-No lo había pensado – dijo ella.

-Cuando todo termine, cuando él, aunque no lo desee, vuelva con su esposa, ¿qué será de ti?

-No lo sé.

-Y Susana, pobre pajarito de Dios, obsesionada con ese joven que no la ama. Todo porque se parece a su padre, según ella cree. Susana dejó de ver a su padre cuando ella tenía siete años.

-¡Qué terrible! ¡Pobre Susana!

-No, no sientas lástima por ella. Ya sientes bastante, lo que a ella le ha servido para manipularte a su antojo. Es igual a su madre.

-Yo creía que usted las admiraba a ambas.

-Trabajo para ellas y a veces siento que trabajo _por ellas_; no sé qué harían sin mí. Hace falta sentido común en esa casa. Me pregunto que desbarajuste tendrán... en fin, ¿en qué íbamos?

-En que Susana es igual a su madre.

-Sí, lamentablemente esa chica no salió al padre. Te contaré lo que pasó entre la señora Marlowe y su esposo. Pero debes saber que ella no lo obtuvo de buena manera. No, prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos a la antigua novia del doctor Henry Marlowe.

Continuará...


	6. La historia del doctor Marlowe

Capítulo 6: La historia del doctor Marlowe

-No sé por qué te cuento esto – comentó la señora Collins -. Supongo que necesito desahogarme. Desde la muerte de mi esposo que vivo con _ellas_ – sonaba de una manera especial al decir "ellas"- y no estoy acostumbrada a contar lo que sé...

-Puede confiar en mí si lo desea – dijo Candy.

-Claro que confío en ti. Una chica educada por Lizzie tiene la cabeza bien puesta. ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí... la historia de mi patrón, el doctor Marlowe.

"El doctor Henry Marlowe... mi marido estaba en el oeste trabajando para comprar una casa y poder iniciar nuestra familia. Cosa que no se pudo hacer, porque... en fin, así es el destino. Bueno, el doctor era amigo de mi esposo y me acogió como ama de llaves. Era un muy buen patrón. Pagaba lo justo, jamás le gritó a nadie y era muy comprensivo con todo el mundo, a pesar de su juventud. Y no solo eso, era el hombre más buen mozo que he visto en mi vida. Tenía cabellos rubios, rizados, ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los tuyos, de hecho. Y algunas pecas. Lo que no lo afeaba, al contrario. Te sorprenderías de saber la cantidad de mujeres que estaban locas por él. Guapo, amable, adinerado, con una buena profesión, era el marido ideal.

Pero él sólo tenía ojos para la señorita Parker, la institutriz de sus sobrinos. Desde que la vio, la amó. Creo que era porque la conoció en un evento de declamación. Ella no era una gran belleza, pero era un encanto. Y cuando recitaba, parecía una reina, una diosa... yo pude verla varias veces, cuando el doctor me llevaba a esos festivales para no llevar a otras mujeres con las cuales la gente pudiera comprometerlo.

La señorita Parker no podía creer que el doctor la quisiera a ella, pero su insistencia la convenció y la enamoró. Sin embargo, ella era la que se resistía al matrimonio, alegando la gran diferencia social. Pero mi patrón siempre tenía la esperanza de convencerla.

Una tarde tuvieron una terrible pelea, provocada por una estupidez. Ella no quiso aceptar un anillo de compromiso – el enésimo - y él se enfureció. Llevaban cerca de cinco años de relación, y él le había puesto un ultimátum. Fue en este tiempo que apareció la madre de Susana, que es ese tiempo se llamaba Juliette Smith, y era una actriz de cuarta que siempre perseguía a mi patrón.

Bueno, él, en un gesto muy estúpido, empezó a salir con la señorita Smith, la actriz, para poner celosa a la señorita Parker. Se las arregló para que la señorita Parker los viera juntos, y ella reaccionó como él esperaba. ¡Se puso muy celosa! Todavía recuerdo cuando lo fue a enfrentar a la casa. ¡Gritaban los dos que era un gusto! Y esa vez se reconciliaron. Mi patrón terminó de salir con la señorita Smith, explicándole, muy sinceramente, que amaba a otra mujer. Y todo se habría arreglado, según él pensaba. Lo que no contaba era con la habilidad de la señorita Smith para seducir a su presa.

Cuando él le contó lo que pasaba, ella fingió un ataque de histeria. Él se quedó con ella para ayudarla, llegaron sus familiares, empezaron a tomar, el doctor se emborrachó, perdió la conciencia y ella pasó la noche con él; al día siguiente armó un escándalo.

La familia de ella se puso a exigir la reparación de la honra, o una buena cantidad de dinero. El doctor no se iba a dejar extorsionar, pero la actriz tenía una carta bajo la manga.

Fue a ver, llorosa y desesperada, a la señorita Parker. Le mintió descaradamente, diciendo que tenía cerca de dos meses de embarazo y necesitaba ayuda. La señorita Parker, que era un alma de Dios, fue a conversar con el doctor para que cumpliera con la actriz de cuarta. Fue un día triste para todos. Recuerdo que era de noche, el doctor estaba encerrado en su habitación, los parientes de la actriz se habían retirado después de beberse las reservas de vino de medio año, y entonces apareció ella.

-Necesito hablar con Henry – me dijo. Yo simplemente la guié a la habitación de mi patrón. Juro que hasta ese entonces jamás habían estado solos, nunca. La señorita Parker era un modelo de corrección. No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Ella golpeó y entró sin esperar contestación. Fue la última vez que la vi. Yo me encerré en la cocina y no permití a ningún empleado andar fisgoneando. No sé a qué hora se fue, ni lo que pasó entre ellos, pero lo imagino, por lo que vino después.

Al día siguiente el señor Marlowe se despertó feliz, bajó canturreando, y yo agradecí al Señor porque creí que todo se había arreglado; pero me engañaba, dado que esa misma tarde él volvió borracho, como nunca lo había visto antes.

-Ella se fue, me abandonó – me dijo después de un rato de llorar; yo jamás lo había visto así -, después de todo lo que pasamos me abandonó, sólo me dejó una nota diciéndome que la había decepcionado y debía cumplir con mi deber...

El doctor Marlowe se casó con la actriz a la semana siguiente. Ella resultó estar de verdad embarazada, producto de la noche esa que pasó con él. Pero el doctor, lamentablemente, no se interesaba en ella. Para ser sincera, a la actriz no parecía molestarle; estaba demasiado ocupada gastando el dinero del doctor, arreglando la casa para recibir al bebé. Nunca he visto una mujer más obsesionada con ser madre, increíble.

Poco después del nacimiento de su hija, el doctor supo por la prensa de un accidente en esa Nueva York, y al ver la fotografía, le pareció reconocer a la señorita Parker entre los heridos. Viajó ese mismo día a buscarla.

Volvió diez días después. Era otro. Se confesó conmigo.

-Llegué a tiempo para despedirme. Era ella. Mi vida, mi amor. Estaba embarazada, ¿sabes? Lograron salvar al bebé, pero ya alguien se la había llevado. Era una niña. Ella me perdonó al final, y me pidió que buscara a nuestra niña. Murió en mis brazos, mencionando el nombre que quería para nuestra hija. Es el nombre de su madre. Nuestra hija. Yo la buscaré, la encontraré.

-¿Y Susana? ¿Y su esposa? – le pregunté.

-Mi esposa... ella se cuida sola. Susana, en cambio, es mía. Yo cuidaré de ella. Será distinta a su madre.

Sin embargo, jamás pudo preocuparse mucho por su hija legítima; el doctor pasaba algunos días en Nueva York, y muchos días en Chicago, buscando a la hija de la señorita Parker. Después de muchos años aún no había rastro de ella.

-¿Y qué pasaba con Susana? – preguntó Candy.

Susana era la niña más bella que he visto. Se parecía enteramente a su madre. El doctor la trató con amor, y estuvo cerca de la pequeña los primeros años de vida, todo lo que le permitían sus largas ausencias, hasta que a la chica se le desarrolló el carácter, igualito al de su mamá. Entonces fue que el doctor se alejó. No pudo estar cerca de ninguna de las dos.

Susana quería a su padre, pero no sabía demostrarlo de la manera adecuada. Ella no aprendió a experimentar amor de forma normal. Exigía de todos la total adoración que le propiciaba su madre. Era enfermante.

Cuando Susana cumplió siete años, el doctor Marlowe se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir compartiendo su tiempo entre Chicago y Nueva York, esos viajes larguísimos le estaban minando la salud. Decidió emigrar, pero la señora Marlowe no quería. Ella amaba el ambiente de Nueva York, y los amigos que tenía acá. Entonces se divorciaron. Susana se enfureció tanto que no quiso volver a ver más a su padre. A menos que volviera a casarse con su mamá, por supuesto. Siempre fue una pequeña manipuladora.

El señor Marlowe se fue para siempre. Nos escribimos cada mes. Yo me quedé, porque él me lo pidió. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mi marido había muerto y yo necesitaba alguien a quien cuidar. Esas dos, la señora Marlowe y Susana, son unas niñas malcriadas y ya estarían muertas de no ser por mí y por el dinero que el doctor envía.

-¿Y Susana nunca ha querido verlo?

-No. Una vez que su compañía de teatro fue a Chicago, ella exigió que él no pudiera asistir a la obra.

-¡Qué inhumano! ¿Y el doctor ha intentado acercarse a ella?

-Para ser sincera, no. Me parece que el doctor, en el fondo, sólo considera hija suya a la niña perdida, la hija de la señorita Parker. Susana fue concebida con engaños, no como la otra chica.

-Entonces, quizás necesitan una mano amiga para reencontrarse. Susana jamás arreglará sus asuntos amorosos hasta solucionar los problemas con su padre.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Una vez nos hicieron leer a un siquiatra que plantea esas ideas. Bueno, ya sé cuál será mi próximo destino. ¡Chicago!

-¿Qué?

-Pues sí. Viajaré esta noche a Chicago. Volveré el martes en la mañana. El único problema es que iba a almorzar el lunes con alguien... – al recordar que faltaría a la cita con Terry, se entristeció. Pero pronto volvió a sonreír, pensando que era por una buena causa.

-¿El único problema?- se horrorizó la señora Collins - ¿Así que el único problema que ves en ese viaje es que te perderás un almuerzo?

-¡Claro que es el único!

-¿Y el cansancio?

-Una enfermera no se cansa hasta mejorar a su paciente. Y en este momento me declaro enfermera siquiátrica de Susana. ¡Hare que padre e hija se reconcilien! ¡Viva!

**Nota de autora: Chiquillas, gracias a la gente que tuvo la paciencia de leer, y muchas, muchas gracias a la gente que tuvo la wena onda de esccribir!!! Gracias!!! Y espero que no encuentren demasiado exagerada la historia. Se me ocurrió, y se pondrá peor. Tengo unas ideas muy locas en mi cabecita. **


	7. La historia de la niña perdida

Capítulo 7: La historia de una niña perdida.

Candy, como buena adolescente, era capaz de viajar sólo con lo puesto y algo de comida; la señora Collins, al ver que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, fue la que le preparó una maleta pequeña adecuada, ya que Candy estaba demasiado emocionada ante la idea de reconciliar a Susana con su padre:

-¡Será magnífico! ¡Sé que él sólo espera que ella se acerque, y viceversa! Yo seré el nexo que los ayude a confesar su cariño. Susana arreglará sus problemas de imagen paterna y será la mujer adecuada para Terry.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó la señora Collins. Candy se abatió.

-Yo... – dijo después de una pausa -, no tengo nada más que hacer entre esos dos. Supongo que volveré al hogar de Pony a hacer mi vida. Usted es bienvenida, si lo desea – ofreció sonriendo.

-Gracias, querida, pero no me gustan los niños pequeños. Susana acabó con mi paciencia – respondió la señora Collins, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Ahora, sírvete una sopa antes de partir. No es bueno viajar con el estómago vacío.

-Tiene la obsesión de las sopas, como la señorita Pony – comentó la chica, mientras se sentaba obedientemente.

-Nos crió así la abuela, por eso nos acostumbramos – dijo la señora Collins.

Media hora después la señora Collins acompañó a Candy a tomar el expreso de la noche, rumbo a Chicago. La estación estaba casi vacía.

-Volveré el lunes en la noche – dijo la chica, dándole la mano a la señora Collins, que esta vez la estrechó con aprecio.

-Te extrañaremos, Candy White. Si ves a mi prima, dale saludos y dile que escriba más seguido.

-Lo haré.

El viaje se le hizo corto a Candy, que se entretuvo pensando en cómo abordar al doctor Marlowe. Gracias a su nueva amiga, la "ex carcelera", sabía que trabajaba como director de un pequeño hospital religioso, el hospital donde había nacido su hija y muerto la señorita Parker. No sería fácil que aceptara hablar con ella.

-Puedo decirle que vengo de parte de Susana, pero eso no es tan cierto. Puedo usarlo como último recurso. Quizás podría ofrecer mis servicios de enfermera... aunque no creo que me dejen ver al director por algo así. Fingirme enferma queda fuera de discusión. No van a molestar al director por eso. Quizás simplemente debería ser sincera y hablarle con la verdad: "Soy Candice White, y vengo a hablarle de su hija. Usted ha sido un mal padre". Sí, eso sería bueno, y sería darle su merecido, pero a la gente no le gusta que le hablen con la verdad. Primero debo convencerlo de que debe ser un buen padre... Uf, es cansador. No sé cómo hablar con un padre. Jamás he tenido uno.

El tren se acercaba rápidamente a Chicago, y Candy pensó súbitamente en la señorita Parker. No sabía su nombre de pila, ignoraba casi todos los detalles sobre ella, pero sentía que compartían cierta afinidad...

-Ella también perdió a su amor – pensaba Candy -, ella le cedió a la madre de Susana el amor del doctor, pensando que hacía lo correcto, pero se equivocó. Me pregunto si yo también me equivoqué en apartarme del camino y dejar que Susana se quede con Terry... ¡No, no puedo pensar eso! No son situaciones comparables. La madre de Susana obtuvo a su marido con engaños. Susana, en cambio, necesita a Terry. Realmente lo necesita. Lo sé. Necesito creer en eso, o tal vez estoy cometiendo un error. A veces pienso que lo mejor es escaparnos y vivir en el oeste, como vaqueros... ¡Qué divertido sería! Terry tiene madera de forajido. Pero no. ¿Qué pensaría la hermana María, la señorita Pony, la misma Susana? Ella sobre todo... moriría de pena. No podría aguantar algo así. Prometí ayudar a Susana, y a eso voy.

Mientras pensaba en esto se quedó dormida y no despertó hasta llegar a Chicago. Tomó algo de desayuno en la estación y arrendó un coche para ir al hospital de monjas Santa Cecilia, donde trabajaba el padre de Susana.

No sabía bien cómo lograría entrar; pero no tuvo problema. El director del hospital siempre daba entrevistas con las personas que lo necesitaran. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que terminara de atender a una viejecita enconrvada que salió dándole gracias al cielo por la existencia del doctor Marlowe, y entonces la secretaria la llamó. Candy sintió que el miedo la paralizaba por primera vez en su vida. Por un momento, pensó que no tenía derecho a estar ahí, metiéndose en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Pero su naturaleza amable pudo más, y entró.

El doctor Marlowe era tal como se lo habían descrito: rubio, de ojos verdes gemelos de los suyos, amable y muy simpático. Candy confió en él apenas lo vio. Y decidió contarle todo sin rodeos.

-Doctor Marlowe, permítame presentarme – dejó el maletín en el suelo y le dio la mano. Era cálida pero suave. Ella se sintió muy cómoda con él -. Soy Candy White, amiga de la señora Collins y vengo de Nueva York a hablarle de Susana.

-¡Mi hija Susana! ¿Qué pasa con ella? – él se veía preocupado. Candy, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado. Él quería a su hija, y sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para reencontrarse con ella.

La pecosa le sonrió, y le contó todo – casi todo – de lo que había pasado entre Susana y Terry: el matrimonio obligado, sin amor, la separación... por supuesto que no contó el favor que Susana le había pedido, y terminó diciendo que seguramente esos problemas venían de la mala imagen paterna que Susana había formado en su niñez. Y que eso le impedía realizarse como esposa de una manera correcta.

-Ah, así que leíste a ese médico austriaco – le dijo el doctor Marlowe, sonriendo con ternura -. Pues, jovencita, te agradezco inmensamente tu información. Hace años que no sé de Susana, no tenía idea de su matrimonio, ella jamás se comunica conmigo. Eso me duele, es verdad, pero... yo tengo un deber acá.

-Lo sé, su otra hija.

-¿Así que la señora Collins te contó eso? – el médico fijó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la simpática y dulce jovencita, que lo miraba con valentía y una sincera expresión de compasión. Ojalá que así fuese Susana, pensó por un segundo.

-Me contó toda la historia.

-Tiene que confiar mucho en ti para que te haya contado eso. Ella es una tumba cuando se trata de guardar secretos, a menos que juzgue que es mejor hablar las cosas. Y tú, jovencita, ¿cómo conociste a Susana? ¿Son amigas? ¿Qué más me puedes contar de ella?

-No soy su amiga, señor – se sinceró Candy -, pero ella es una buena chica, necesita la guía y el amor de su padre. Por favor, viaje a Nueva York lo más pronto posible y reconcíliese con ella.

-Lo haré, lo haré. Pero es que...

-¿Qué?

-A veces siento que un minuto pasado fuera de esta ciudad puede significar perder a mi hija para siempre. No lo sé...

-Señor, Susana lo necesita.

-Tienes razón, pequeña Candy. Viajaré este viernes. Necesito preparar a las personas que me reemplazarán, avisarles a los detectives de mi paradero, pagarles a los investigadores...

-¿Investigadores?

-Tengo un equipo que recorre el país y la ciudad. Mi hija puede estar en cualquier lugar, pero algo me dice que la puedo hallar en Chicago, aunque casi veinte años de búsqueda no han dado fruto.

-Es una lástima, señor.

-Gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, dulce Candy, ¿acompañarías a este viejo a comer algo?

-Por supuesto, señor. Pero debemos ser breves, porque deseo volver hoy mismo a Nueva York.

-¡Hoy mismo! Parece que alguien te espera allá.

Candy enrojeció.

-Ah, así que es un chico – bromeó el doctor -. Mi hija tiene más o menos tu edad. Tal vez también está enamorada. O quizás, ya está casada.

-O tiene un hijo.

-Mayor razón para encontrarla pronto. Conocer a mi nieto. Imagínate, un hombre solitario como yo de repente se encuentra con una gran familia... pero basta de soñar. Vamos a comer algo. Conozco un encantador restaurante chino acá cerca.

El doctor le ofreció el brazo y salieron de la oficina.

-¿Dónde está ahora la señorita Parker? – preguntó Candy de improviso. El doctor la miró largo rato a los ojos antes de contestar.

-¿Quieres saberlo por curiosidad, o porque de verdad te interesa?

-Encontré muy triste su historia de amor – repuso la pecosa, sin añadir lo que pensaba: "Y nuestras historias de amor se parecen. Yo también perdí al amor de mi vida por culpa de una que no lo hizo feliz".

-Ella está enterrada en el cementerio parroquial, atrás del hospital. Si lo deseas, iremos a verla.

No se demoraron en llegar al lugar. Era un pequeño cementerio lleno de flores y con pocas estatuas. El doctor se arrodilló frente a una cruz. Candy miró el nombre: Clementine Parker. Había muerto a los veintisiete años.

-Clementine – empezó el doctor -, tendré que irme pronto. Lo siento. Sé que prometí no dejar más la ciudad hasta hallar a nuestra Anne, pero mi otra hija Susana, me necesita...

-¿Cómo se llama su hija? – chilló Candy, sorprendida. ¿"Annie" dijo él? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Anne – respondió el doctor -. O por lo menos, debería llamarse Anne. Es el nombre que Clementine deseaba para ella.

-Pero... ¿usted no sabe dónde está, y sabe el nombre de la niña? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Déjame contarte mientras comemos – propuso el médico. Se despidió de Clementine colocando una mano en la cruz por unos segundos, y fue con Candy al restaurante.

Rato después, mientras almorzaban, el doctor le contó a Candy lo que había pasado:

-Cuando llegué a ver a la agonizante Clementine, Anne había nacido hace menos de dos horas. Pero la hermana de Clementine, Mary, se llevó a mi hija cuando me vio llegar.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Seguramente porque Clementine le había contado que soy un desgraciado que dejó embarazadas a dos mujeres. No quería a alguien así cerca de su sobrina. Cuando Clementine murió, yo no pude encontrar a la niña.

-Pero seguramente Mary dejó una dirección...

-Nada; ni siquiera asistió al funeral de su hermana. Según me contó una enfermera, la última instrucción que Clementine le dio antes de que yo llegara fue que nunca dejara que Anne conociera a su padre. Por eso no quiso ir a despedir el cuerpo de su hermana, para no verme... yo le habría obligado a entregarme a mi hija.

-Pero no será difícil encontrarla si tiene su nombre: Mary Parker...

-Es que Mary es monja, suponemos que tiene a la niña en algún convento. Y es tremendamente difícil entrar a preguntar a un lugar así, ya te imaginarás. Las monjas son famosas por su desconfianza hacia los extraños.

-No siempre – dijo Candy, pensando en la hermana María... Mary... Oh, rayos.

-¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callada de pronto – dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué? – Candy pestañeó – No, no es nada, sólo que pensaba en algo... ¿buscó en todos los hogares de huérfanos?

-No creo que Anne estuviera en un hogar de huérfanos. Mary trabajó en uno en Nueva York, y le pareció horrible. Decía que era un lugar sin alma. Además, seguramente quiso mantener junto a ella a Anne. Debe estar en un convento, o en un hogar de niñas dependiente de un convento. Pero en un hogar de huérfanos tradicional, no creo que esté.

-¿Pero preguntó?

-Sí. Fue lo primero que hice. Recorrí todo Chicago preguntando, y nada...

-¿Y los alrededores?

-También. Hasta fui a un hogar pequeñísimo, el hogar de Pony, y le pregunté a esa amable señorita, la dueña, que es prima de la señora Collins. Y nada, no había llegado un bebé con las características de mi hija en ese tiempo.

-¿Pero usted fue a preguntar apenas la niña nació?

-Una o dos semanas después. ¿Por qué, sabes algo?

-¡Nada! – se apresuró a responder Candy. Quizás había descubierto algo, quizás no. Pero no podía ilusionar inútilmente al señor Marlowe. Además... tal vez no fuera conveniente, ni para él ni para Anne ¿o Annie?.

Después hablaron sobre Susana por un rato, y luego comenzaron a charlar de temas médicos... Candy y el doctor se contaban de casos tristes, especiales o graciosos que habían vivido. Y resultó que tenían mucho en común.

-¡Ay, dulce Candy – dijo el doctor secándose una lágrima -, me recuerdas a mí cuando era joven! No sabes cuántos errores cometí mientras estudiaba medicina. A tal punto que los otros doctores decían que primero florecería un árbol seco antes de que yo dejara de tener accidentes.

-¿Y floreció el árbol?

-No, pero aprendí concentrarme, y aquí me tienes...

Charlaron un poco más, y el doctor fue a dejar a Candy a la estación. Una vez en el tren, la pecosa se sorprendió que en ningún momento deseó ir a ver a la gente del hogar de Pony, ni a Annie, Albert o Charlie. ¡Es que la había pasado tan bien con el doctor!

-Es muy posible que él sea el padre de Annie – pensó Candy, emocionada -, las fechas coinciden, a nosotras nos encontraron cuando teníamos dos o tres meses, por eso la señorita Pony dijo que no había bebés en ese lugar... además, el nombre de la hija del doctor es Anne, igual que mi amiga. Lo que me desconcierta es lo de la monja Mary. ¿Será la hermana María? No, no lo creo. Pero les escribiré, contándoles el caso del doctor, y pidiéndoles que se contacten con él. ¡Quizás encontré a la familia de Annie! Sería maravilloso... – con cierta envidia, pensó que su amiga Annie sería muy afortunada si resultara ser hija del doctor. A ella le gustaría tener un padre así.

Agotada por el viaje, aunque sin aceptarlo, no se dio ni cuanta cuando se quedó dormida y llegó a Nueva York. Somnolienta aún, bajó del tren y encontró a su "hombre prohibido"

-¡Vaya, señorita pecas! Ya era hora de que volviera.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias, chiquillas, por los comentarios! Algunas tal vez me pillaron... el doctor Marlowe es padre de alguien, pero de quién??? Annie o Candy??? Guajajajjajaja!!! Ando melodramática, la musa anda exagerada, pueden reírse si quieren, pero les juro que escribo emocionada... Me entretengo demasiado escribiendo estas locuras. Espero que continúen leyendo con paciencia. Muchas gracias por leer!!!!!**


	8. El secreto de Susana

Capítulo 8: El secreto de Susana

Terry saludó a Candy con una gran sonrisa. La chica, en ese momento, lamentó no haber ido a arreglarse un poco antes de bajar del tren. Seguramente estaba horrible, despeinada, con mal aliento y la cara hinchada, además de ojerosa y con el vestido desordenado. Pero Terry no percibía nada de eso: sólo estaba feliz de volver a verla. El día anterior, cuando ella no había llegado para juntarse con él, pensó que jamás la encontraría de nuevo, que ella había huido de la tentación; pero entonces había aparecido como un ángel salvador la señora Collins, y le dijo que Candy había viajado de urgencia a Chicago por un asunto profesional. Esto le volvió el alma al cuerpo al actor. (Además, aunque Candy aún no lo sabía, la señora Collins había ido a excusarla al hospital por su repentina ausencia. De este modo, no tendría problemas con la dirección del hospital.)

-¿Cómo sabías que llegaba ahora? – preguntó ella.

-Tu carcelera me lo dijo – respondió él, y le contó lo del día anterior.

-La señora Collins fue muy amable – dijo Candy -. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Me parece que es demasiado tarde para llegar al hospital, o para que tú vayas a tu ensayo.

-Tienes razón, Candy; ¿qué te parece si vamos a dejar tus cosas, y paseamos un rato por la ciudad? Nunca lo hicimos cuando estábamos juntos. Además, tenemos un picnic pendiente desde los días del colegio, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí... –Candy se permitió un momento de soñadora evocación. Los días del colegio, Escocia, el beso.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Delicioso – respondió la chica, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Al mirar el rostro sorprendido de Terry, carraspeó para disimular su confusión y sonrió -. Creo que es muy buena idea. Necesito algo de esparcimiento. Pero no me acompañes a casa; dejemos la maleta acá en la estación, y vámonos.

-Pues vámonos.

Una hora después estaban en un parque compartiendo un enorme sándwich de lechuga con tomate, comprado a la pasada en un lugar de mala muerte.

-Será un milagro si no nos enfermamos de algo con ese sándwich – dijo la chica.

-¿Tienes miedo de perderme, Candy?

-Claro que no; hierba mala nunca muere.

-Seré hierba mala, pero al menos sé comer con la boca cerrada.

-¡Oh, Terry, disculpa! – la chica enrojeció, cuando la mirada burlona de él le hizo percatarse de que no era cierto - ¡Eres un malvado, Terry! Al menos, no como con los dedos meñiques levantados.

-¿Qué? – Terry se miró las manos y bajó los meñiques – Disculpa por tener los modales de un noble.

-¿Y yo cuáles modales tengo? ¿Los de una plebeya?

-No, los de un mono.

-¡Eres un tonto! Será mejor que huyas o te pesará...

-¿Piensas correr, señorita Candy? – preguntó él mientras empezaba a trotar.

-¡Ya verás, Terry! – amenazó ella, persiguiéndolo.

Terry corría lentamente, con ganas de ser atrapado, pero Candy corría más lenta aún, ya que no quería atrapar; no estaba segura de poder seguir la broma de una manera adecuada para una dama. Afortunadamente para ella, un perro los interrumpió en su juego.

-¡Apuesto que atrapo antes que tú a ese perro! – exclamó Candy -. Seguro que tu sangre "azul" te impide correr a una velocidad normal.

-A que no – dijo él, jugando con ella. Pero el dueño del perro no estaba de acuerdo. Era un hombretón de dos metros de altura. Los trató de mala manera por molestar a su perro, y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Los chicos se rieron mucho, le dieron las disculpas pertinentes al hombretón y se encontraron en otro lugar del parque, frecuentado por niñas que habían salido de paseo con su institutriz.

Candy de inmediato congenió con las chicas y las entretuvo con un par de juegos, mientras Terry la miraba sonriente desde un banco de piedra. Luego compraron helados y contemplaron en silencio las flores.

-Hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien – comentó Terry.

-Desde el colegio – contestó ella.

-¿Recuerdas las tardes en la colina

-¿Recuerdas cuando te regalé la armónica?

-¿Y cuando bailamos en el Festival?

-Y el viaje a Escocia.

-Te di un beso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto – murmuró ella -, esas cosas no se olvidan.

Él alargó la mano buscando la de ella, pero se contuvo. No podía darle un beso. Candy era una dama, debía respetarla, era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Aunque... se moría de ganas de no tratarla como dama. Candy, por su parte, se sorprendió pensando que deseaba que él le faltara el respeto. Ambos quedaron callados mucho rato, disfrutando del sol.

-¿Qué crees que habría pasado? – él fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio.

-¿Qué? – Ella fingió no entender de qué estaba hablando.

-Tú sabes, Candy, tú y yo. Qué habría pasado si ella no hubiera tenido el accidente.

-Tú estarías muerto, Terry – respondió ella con un tono severo.

Él no contestó.

-Creo que yo estaría viviendo en Nueva York – dijo ella después de un rato.

-¿Conmigo?

-Tú sabes que sí.

-¿Casados? – preguntó él con picardía.

-Eso no me importaría mucho. Siempre y cuando estuviera contigo – se mordió los labios para no seguir hablando de esa manera romántica -, además, no creo que tu padre permitiera que el heredero de los Grandchester se casara con una huérfana.

-Tú sabes que él no puede impedirme hacer lo que yo quiero.

Terry tomó suavemente una de las manos de la chica, y se la llevó a los labios.

-Yo hubiera hecho de ti una mujer honesta, mona pecas. Nada de andar saltando por ahí, o colgándote de los árboles del zoológico.

-Y yo hubiera hecho de ti un actor honesto, educado y gentil con las damas – respondió ella, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Vaya! Así que ya tenías planes conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate, Terry! – ella comenzó a golpearlo en los hombros, no muy fuerte. Él le tomó las muñecas para calmarla, mientras reía. De pronto se puso serio.

-Huye conmigo – dijo tan despacio que ella casi no lo escucha -. Vámonos juntos a otra ciudad.

-No podemos – respondió ella después de un rato, pues le costó no gritar "¡sí!".

-Todo es cosa de decidirse. El oeste es enorme, o podemos ir a Australia, ahí se necesita gente...

-No, Terry, no podemos. No la olvides a ella.

Él le soltó las manos.

-Lamentablemente no puedo olvidar a la que arruina mi vida. Ella y yo nos hacemos infelices mutuamente. Nos envenenamos la vida.

-Pero, Terry... – de pronto ella sintió que era el momento de hablar sobre Susana, de aconsejarlo. No se volvería a dar otra oportunidad como ésa. Terry nunca hablaba de su esposa. Había que aprovechar la ocasión -. Terry, me pregunto si tú pones de tu parte en la relación.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no pongo de mi parte! De hecho, si de mí dependiera no existiría esa relación.

-Tienes que cambiar de actitud, Terry. Ella es tu esposa.

-Me obligó a eso.

-Pero lo hecho, hecho está; tú debes cumplir con su compromiso, Terry. Ella es una buena mujer, te... – el aliento le faltaba. Sufría con cada palabra. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta absurda situación? – te ama, Terry. Deberías darle una oportunidad. Al menos por respeto al vínculo que contrajeron ante Dios.

-Ah, eso – Terry sonrió como si recordara algo gracioso.

-¡Terry!

-Tengo un secreto que contarte, Candy – y acercando sus labios al oído de la chica, hasta acariciarla con su aliento, le contó algo que enrojeció a la rubia.

-¡No habrás sido capaz de esa atrocidad!

-Me pareció una buena idea. Verás, Candy, aunque no lo creas soy creyente, y me pareció una hipocresía comprometerme ante Dios.

-¿Y nadie más lo sabía?

-Nadie. Bueno, mi madre, que contactó al imitador.

-¡Eleanor Baker se prestó para eso!

-No te espantes tanto, Candy; hubiera sido peor que jurara ante Dios que sería mi mujer, cuando no tenía la más mínima intención de cumplirlo.

-¡Tienes que arreglar eso de inmediato!

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso eres tú la casada? ¿O eres amiga de ella?

-Nada – Candy prefirió callarse. Las cosas no resultaron como esperaba.

-Te llevaré a la estación, y luego a casa – dijo él después de un rato de silencio.

-Me puedo ir sola, gracias – respondió ella con tristeza.

-¿Te enojaste?

-No, solo... estoy agotada. Además, eres un hombre casado, si no ante Dios, ante la ley, y no es propio que andes con mujeres solteras.

-Al menos deja que te lleve en auto a la estación.

Ella aceptó; en el camino no hablaron ni una palabra.

-¿Te veré mañana? – preguntó él ansiosamente cuando ella se bajó.

-No lo sé – respondió ella sin mirarlo, antes de entrar a la estación. Sabía que debía volver a hablar con él, para cumplir su promesa con Susana, pero en ese momento se sentía decaída. No le gustó saber que no estaban "completamente" casados, porque por un instante había tenido ganas de pedirle a Terry que se divorciara de Susana, para poder irse lejos con él... y eso no era adecuado.

Como en un sueño retiró su maleta y se fue caminando lentamente. Cuando estaba en la puerta del edificio, una persona la detuvo.

-¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Susana estaba mortalmente pálida, cubierta con un chal violeta que la hacía parecer una aparición. Candy pensó que parecía enferma. Le tomó el brazo, pero Susana la rechazó.

-¿Qué hacías en Chicago?

-¡Supiste que fui a Chicago! ¿Y cómo?

-Terry fue a buscarte. Y yo sé todo lo que él hace. La serpiente puede vigilar a Terry sin que él se percate, la serpiente sabe que estuvieron juntos, ¡ella los vio reír! La serpiente es más rápida que el resto – Al decir esto, abrió los brazos y miró al cielo. Candy la miró con alarma.

-Susana, me asustas.

-La serpiente perdió el miedo. Ella sabe asustar a los espíritus débiles, como tú, Candy. ¿Por qué fuiste a Chicago?

-Fui por un asunto personal, extrañaba a la señorita Pony.

Susana la miró un rato fijamente. Le sujetó la cara, y aunque la pecosa quería soltarse, acercó su nariz a los labios de la chica y olisqueó como un perro. Pareció quedar conforme, y la soltó. Candy se apartó un paso.

-No me traiciones, Candy. ¡No podría soportarlo! – dijo, y se largó a llorar tirándose al piso. Algo en su actitud le causó repugnancia a la chica, que no quiso acercársele – No me dejes antes de cumplir tu promesa – pidió entre sollozos.

-Cumpliré contigo – murmuró Candy. Susana se incorporó, se limpió el rostro y miró a Candy, sin hablar por varios minutos.

-No olvides tu promesa, Candy – dijo ella por fin y se fue. Candy suspiró de alivio.

-¿Eres amiga de Susana Marlowe? – preguntó, con rabia apenas contenida, una voz masculina. Era Jeff, el hermano de Lily, su colega en el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿La conoces?

-Primero dime si eres su amiga o no.

Candy lo meditó un rato.

-No – dijo finalmente – No somos amigas.

-Qué bueno – dijo Jeff – porque ella me arruinó la vida.

-¿Qué?

-Ella no es la persona que todos creen. Es la culpable de mi infelicidad, de que no pueda encontrar trabajo en ningún teatro de América. Me marcó de por vida.

Candy se acercó a él. Le tomó la mano.

-Cuéntamelo todo – suplicó.

-Está bien. Vamos a ver a mi hermana allá arriba, al departamento. Si quieres conocer la verdad de esa arpía, de ese monstruo disfrazado de mártir, debes escucharla también a ella.

Candy, intrigada, siguió a Jeff. Lily los esperaba sentada a la mesa.

-¿Es de confianza? ¿Podemos contarle todo? – preguntó al hermano.

-Sí; ella tiene derecho a saber.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la pecosa.

-Siéntate, Candy – respondió Lily -, que esto va para largo.

-Jeff dijo que tenía que saber la verdad de Susana.

-Sí, eso dije; la verdad del accidente de esa mujer. Accidente. Claro...

-Explícate del principio, Jeff, o Candy no va a entender.

-Bien... no sé si Lily te contó que yo trabajaba en el teatro como tramoya.

-Sí, ella mencionó eso cuando nos conocimos. También dijo que habías perdido el trabajo.

-Pues bien, te contaré qué pasó: ante tus ojos tienes al supuesto culpable del accidente de Susana. Yo trabajaba en el teatro de Hathaway, y fui el encargado de tramoya hasta aquel día.

Candy, inconscientemente, se puso de pie para alejarse de él. ¡Ése era el culpable del accidente de Susana! ¡Si no fuera por él, Terry aún sería libre!

-Candy, las cosas no son como aparentan – la tranquilizó Lily -, escúchalo antes de juzgarlo.

Candy volvió a sentarse, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando vi caer esas luces sobre nuestra primera actriz – comenzó a relatar Jeff -; todo pasó como en cámara lenta. La vi abalanzarse sobre el novato, Terry Grandchester, después la luminaria enorme caía, caía tan lento. Ella se quedó ahí, esperando, resignada, yo cerré los ojos y luego sólo recuerdo los gritos agudos que ella lanzaba. El señor Hathaway no me preguntó nada hasta el día siguiente, y nadie más me dirigió la palabra en ese teatro; todos asumían que yo era el culpable, incluso yo lo pensaba así. Pero entonces, esa tarde, cuando comenté con mi hermana lo sucedido, ella me dijo algo.

-Le dije que era un claro caso de premonición, pues ella había hablado con nosotros sobre un accidente semejante, sólo dos días antes de que eso pasara.

(Flash – back)

_Susana está sentada frente a Lily en la escuela de enfermería del hospital de su tío._

_-Lily – dijo el doctor Marlowe – te presento a mi sobrina, la gran actriz. Debes conocerla, seguramente. Ella es muy famosa. Desea saber algunas cosas para su trabajo. Deseo que la atiendas y no la dejes con dudas._

_-Por supuesto, doctor. Bienvenida, señorita Marlowe._

_-Bien, las dejo. Voy a hacer mi ronda diaria – dijo el doctor, antes de salir._

_-Gracias por atenderme, Lily. Es que necesito saber todo lo posible sobre accidentes. Ese tema me interesa._

_-Es curioso que una gran actriz como usted quiera saber conocer esos temas – comentó Lily._

_-En nuestra profesión debemos saber todo sobre reacciones humanas – se apresuró a responder Susana._

_-Muy bien, señorita Marlowe; veamos este diagrama. Aquí se demuestra que el cuerpo humano es capaz de soportar grandes presiones siempre y cuando el peso ejercido sea menor que la resistencia del hueso. Es decir, si un peso enorme cae en su brazo o sus costillas, la mataría. En cambio, si cae en su pierna, a la altura de la tibia y el peroné, sólo la partirá y se dislocará la rodilla. Esto causa un dolor agudo que se expresa en gritos desgarradores por parte de los pacientes._

_-¿Y si cae más arriba, en el muslo, por ejemplo?_

_-En el muslo es más grave. En ese caso, es posible que el accidentado pierda la extremidad. Y seguramente, el dolor causaría que se desmayara sin emitir un grito._

_-Ha sido de mucha ayuda, Lily. ¿Es más conveniente que el peso caiga en la parte delantera de la pierna, o en la trasera?_

_-En la trasera, siempre; si cae en la delantera, doblará la rodilla de modo antinatural._

_-Pero, de cualquier modo, ¿cuál es el peso máximo que soporta una pierna humana sin ser amputada? ¿Será el peso de una luminaria de teatro?_

_-No sé cuánto pesa una luminaria, pero puedo derivarla a mi hermano Jeff, que trabaja en su teatro._

_-¡Qué magnífica coincidencia! Desearía hablar con él._

_-Puedo llevarla la próxima semana, ahora estoy de turno._

_-No, debe ser ahora. La fecha del estreno se acerca, y él la invitó..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Digo que necesito saber esto lo más pronto. Venga, le diremos a mi tío que es urgente. Él no me niega nada._

_Rato después, un coche las llevaba al teatro de Robert Hathaway para encontrarse con Jeff._

_-Jeff, supongo que conoces a la señorita Marlowe._

_-Por supuesto, pero jamás había tenido el privilegio de hablar con ella._

_Susana ni siquiera saludó a Jeff; pasó de inmediato a lo que le interesaba._

_-Necesito saber cuánto pesan estas luminarias. _

_-Es increíblemente pesada, señorita. Afortunadamente yo soy el mejor tramoyista de la historia, están a salvo de caídas, no se preocupe._

_-Sí... a salvo – dijo Susana. No se veía muy contenta – Pero si algo así cayera sobre mí, Lily, ¿me mataría? ¿perdería mi pierna?_

_-Seguro, señorita Marlowe, pero usted no debe preocuparse, mi hermano..._

_-¡Ustedes no entienden! – ella golpeó el suelo con el pie – Quiero saber si, en el caso que algo así cayera sobre mí, puedo hacer algo para evitar una amputación._

_-Bueno – dijo Lily, meditando -, creo que si cayera sobre usted el fierro, y no la luminaria en sí, el daño sería menor._

_Susana caminó sobre el escenario hasta situarse bajo uno de los fierros de la luminaria, y masculló algo que ellos no entendieron._

_-¿Cuánto se demoran en romperse las cuerdas que sujetan esto? – preguntó ella._

_-No se preocupe, señorita, son cuerdas resistentes, de las que se usan en los barcos, usted está a salvo._

_-Pero se pueden quemar, ¿no? Y si se queman hasta la mitad de su grosor, ¿cuánto resistirían?_

_-Ah, usted quiere saber si en caso de incendio los actores están a salvo... no se preocupe, las cuerdas se demoran un buen rato en quemarse. Y en el caso que usted menciona, aunque se quemen hasta la mitad de su grosor, aún aguantarían cuarenta minutos, el tiempo suficiente para evacuar el escenario._

_-Cuarenta minutos... perfecto. ¿Podría indicarme dónde están esas cuerdas, Jefj?_

_-¡Por supuesto, señorita Marlowe! – Jeff la llevó junto con Lily a la parte trasera del escenario y le enseñó todo el sistema de cuerdas y poleas._

_-¿A qué hora deja usted el teatro, Jeff? – preguntó Susana. Él enrojeció._

_-Señorita Marlowe, gracias, pero tengo prometida..._

_-Es sólo curiosidad, Jeff._

_-Ah, usted perdone. Salgo a las siete de la noche._

_-Está oscuro a esa hora – murmuró Susana._

(fin flashbacks)

-Dos días después pasó todo lo del accidente – contó Jeff. -. Cuando recordé esa conversación, también me acordé de otro detalle: Susana no había estado presente durante un buen rato, perdida en la parte trasera del escenario, durante el ensayo de sus compañeros. Habían tenido que llamarla repetidas veces. Y cuando llegó, miraba constantemente hacia arriba. Eso me hizo sospechar. Así que decidí averiguar por mi cuenta. Entré a escondidas al teatro y fui a ver las cuerdas; las encontré rotas y chamuscadas. Unos fósforos estaban tirados en el suelo, y una vela había sido escondida tras otras cuerdas, Alguien había saboteado mi trabajo, aunque no se preocupó de ocultar los detalles. O más bien, alguien preparaba una actuación.

-Esperen... ¿Ustedes están insinuando que...?- Candy abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

-Lo que piensas. Creemos que Susana planeó su propio accidente, para atrapar al actor que le era esquivo – dijo Lily – . Pero aún no oyes lo más increíble de todo. Yo lo averigüé sólo por casualidad, y cuando quise preguntarle al doctor Marlowe, amenazó con demandar a mi hermano.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer!!!! Y por la paciencia. Y por los comentarios. Sé que está más rebuscado que la juanajuate, pero es que me cae tan mal la Gusana esa que quiero desenmascararla. Jamás me creí eso del "accidente", uy que justo ella pasaba por ahí y lo salvó. No, no, no. Ahí había gato encerrado, lo sé!!!**


	9. Candy se decide a actuar

Capítulo 9: Candy se decide a actuar.

-Susana llegó al hospital poco rato después del accidente. El doctor Marlowe, su tío, me pidió que la sedara y lo asistiera en la operación, pero la madre de Susana se negó, diciendo que no era adecuado que una señorita fuera vista por otros ojos que los de sus familiares. Así que después de sedarla me expulsaron de la sala. Me quedé afuera, por si ocurría algo y me necesitaban. Le tenía aprecio a esa actriz, que tan amable había sido con nosotros sólo hace dos días. No te imaginas la lástima que sentía por ella. El joven Terry se quedó todo ese rato en la sala de visita, pero lamentablemente no podía darle ninguna noticia, ya que nadie salía de la habitación de Susana para contar lo que sucedía. A eso de las cinco de la tarde el doctor Marlowe atravesó como una trompa la puerta, furioso. La madre de Susana lo detuvo, le dijo algo que lo tranquilizó, y se acercaron a mí.

-Comunícale a Terry Grandchester que Susana ha quedado inválida por su culpa. Perdió su pierna derecha – me dijo la madre. El doctor asintió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Cuando le conté al joven, éste pareció no haber oído nada. Cuando le repetía la información, asintió y se fue con los hombros bajos. Pensé que era una actitud muy extraña en un novio. Bueno, eso creía yo: que eran novios. Luego me enteré que no era así, que él tenía un compromiso en otra parte, y Susana estaba furiosa con esa situación.

Bien, nadie atendió a Susana los días siguientes, excepto su madre. Y no permitían que Terry la viera. A todas las enfermeras nos habían prohibido la entrada. Yo era la única que, en la tarde, con poquísima luz, estaba autorizada a entrar a sedarla. Después entendí la razón de eso. El doctor Marlowe la veía una vez al día, y supuestamente en ese momento él le hacía las curaciones a su pierna amputada.

Yo no me hubiera enterado de nada si no fuera por la discusión entre la madre de Susana y su tío el doctor. Hablaban en voz baja, pero se notaba que estaban molestos. Se encerraron en el despacho del doctor, que quedaba cerca del dormitorio de Susana. A mí me habían ordenado estar de guardia fuera de ese dormitorio, con la orden de no entrar a menos que se me ordenara hacerlo. Estaba muy aburrida, cuando sentí que Susana se quejaba. Como no pensaba interrumpir la discusión entre su madre y su tío para avisarles de eso, y no podía dejar sin atención a un paciente, entré a verla sin esperar autorización. Y _la vi mover sus piernas_ mientras se quejaba del dolor. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Las dos piernas! No era inválida.

Inmediatamente pensé en mi hermano, a quien había dejado desesperado en casa, por ser señalado por todos como el causante de la invalidez de una joven y promisoria actriz. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, fui a la oficina del doctor Marlowe e interrumpí la discusión que tenía con su cuñada.

-¡Ella tiene sus dos piernas! – fue lo único que dije. La madre de Susana me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió fuertemente.

-¡Tú estas viendo visiones! ¡Ella está inválida! ¡Él debe hacerse cargo de ella! ¡No puedes decirle a nadie lo que viste! – me dijo ella. Yo me solté, me acerqué al doctor Marlowe, y le pedí que me explicara todo.

-Lo siento, enfermera Parker. Usted no vio nada.

-Doctor, Susana debe confesar que no está inválida, quizás así le devuelvan el trabajo a mi hermano, o al menos no será señalado como el culpable de eso...

-Lo siento, enfermera, pero Susana debe ser obedecida. Ella quiere que las cosas se hagan a su modo.

-¡Entonces yo se lo diré personalmente al señor Grandchester!

-Si usted hace eso, demandaré a su hermano por el accidente de Susana y me aseguraré de que se pudra en la cárcel.

Esa amenaza del doctor me dejó muda. Por un momento pensé en golpearlo, te lo prometo... pero me sentí superada por la situación y salí. Creo que pude distinguir una sonrisa triunfal en la madre de Susana.

Me enviaron a otra sala para trabajar. Ya no estaba a cargo de Susana. Me contaron que un día el doctor Marlowe entró a la habitación de su sobrina con un serrucho. Muchos bromearon con eso, esas bromas crueles que se hacen a veces, diciendo que le cortaría la otra pierna. Yo supuse que era, simplemente, para recortar el colchón, de modo que Susana pudiese introducir una de sus piernas en el espacio, con el objetivo de que el actor, al visitarla en su habitación, notara que ella tenía sólo _una pierna_... totalmente abominable.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-Cuando la cama de Susana fue refaccionada, al actor Terry Grandchester le fue permitido visitarla todos los días. Fue entonces que me convencí que no eran pareja. Él llegaba con flores, es cierto, pero su expresión era la de alguien que va a cumplir una obligación penosa con valentía y resignación. Pocos días después fue el famoso intento de suicidio de Susana Marlowe... me acuerdo y me río.

-A pesar de lo que ella hizo – acotó Candy – es cruel que hables así de algo tan terrible como el suicidio.

-Susana Marlowe no pensaba suicidarse. Lo sé porque ella me lo dijo. Por alguna razón me cobró simpatía y me hablaba de sus planes. Fingiría cuantos suicidios fueran necesarios, me contó, para mantener a flote su extraño y retorcido deseo de casarse con el actor. Este primer intento de suicidio no estaba dedicado al actor, sino a la novia de éste. Susana confiaba en que ella iría al hospital. Quería fingir frente a esa pobre chica. Aquel día del intento de suicidio, Susana me pidió que la ayudara a llegar a la azotea del hospital. Cojeaba, y me mostró con mucho orgullo la pierna artificial. Me pidió que la tocara, y que le diera su opinión; ignoro si sabía que yo conocía su secreto, que no era inválida.

-Pero tenía una pierna artificial – repuso Candy -, entonces ella sí perdió su pierna.

-No, Candy; al tocarla me di cuenta de que era hueca, Susana introducía su pierna y daba la apariencia de prótesis. Si te fijas con cuidado, como yo lo hice, notarás que es más gruesa que una pierna normal.

-¡Maldita manipuladora! – exclamó Candy – Y pensar que yo caí en su estúpido juego... ¡Qué imbécil fui!

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Susana?

Candy necesitaba sincerarse; les contó a los hermanos todo lo referente a su relación con Susana, su rivalidad por Terry, su encuentro en el hospital, y la petición de Susana de ayudarla a conquistar a su marido. Además, les contó de su viaje a Chicago, su charla con el padre de Susana y su deseo frustrado de reconciliar instantáneamente al padre con la hija.

-¡Esa bruja! Siempre consigue lo que quiere – dijo Jeff, después de oír la historia.

-Pues ahora no lo conseguirá. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo – repuso Lily – El padre de Susana lo descubrirá todo. Él sabrá la verdad, y obligará a Susana a reparar el daño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Candy.

-Por lo que tú contaste, él no vino a ver a su hija en la época de su accidente. Resulta extraño ese comportamiento, a menos que sea porque nadie le informó... ¿tú le explicaste lo que le había pasado, con detalles?

-No, le dije que Susana había tenido un accidente, que eso fue causa de que se casara con Terry, pero no le expliqué qué había sido, ni él lo preguntó. Pensaba que era por pura indiferencia...

-Siempre me llamó la atención que los diarios no hicieran el gran escándalo de esa noticia. Supongo que la familia de Susana no quería armar revuelo, para que el padre de ella no se enterara y no viniera a Nueva York.

-Pues les hubiera convenido que se enterara, así habría más personas presionando a Terry para que se hiciera cargo de Susana – repuso Candy, desalentada.

-¡No, Candy! Si el padre de Susana venía, habría querido examinarla. Y se habría percatado que...

-¡Habría sabido que ella no es inválida! ¡Tienes razón!- Candy dejó su silla y comenzó a bailar en medio de la habitación.

-Si lo llamamos – explicó Lily -, él insistirá en examinarla, y como ella se va a negar sin causas valederas, su mentira quedará al descubierto, pues la gente sospechará de sus razones. Poco a poco, todo saldrá a la luz.

-Es verdad, pero él no querrá venir – dijo la pecosa, sentándose desalentada después de su acceso de alegría -. Está buscando a su hija en Chicago.

Los dos hermanos callaron.

-Entonces tendremos que encontrar una nueva manera de desenmascararla – dijo Jeff -. Podríamos, no sé, soltar un ratón dentro de su pierna falsa.

Las chicas rieron, aunque él permanecía muy serio, como si le pareciera una buena idea.

-Bien, chicos – dijo Candy -, gracias por confiar en mí. Me gustaría quedarme, pero necesito descansar... Hasta mañana.

Candy llegó a su departamento, y encontró a la señora Collins esperándola, aunque ya era muy tarde.

-Al fin llegas, querida. Sentí tu voz hace un momento en las escaleras, salí a verte, pero no estabas. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Sigue tan guapo el doctor Marlowe?

Candy sonrió, se sentó a la mesa, y mientras la señora Collins preparaba algo de comer, le contó toda la charla con el padre de Susana.

-Supuse que él no querría venir – dijo la señora Collins con un suspiro, mientras miraba a Candy engullir un pedazo de pastel -. Él sólo vendría si encontrara a su hija, o si supiera que acá hay una pista sobre ella.

Esto hizo que Candy casi escupiera el pastel.

-¿Una pista? ¡Es verdad! ¡Pero si yo tengo una pista! O al menos eso creo... – la pecosa le contó a la señora Collins las sospechas que tenía de que Annie fuera la hija perdida del doctor. Se había olvidado de eso, molesta como estaba por las revelaciones sobre la maldad de Susana, pero ahora tenía una nueva idea.

-¡Sería maravilloso que el doctor hallara a su hija! – la señora Collins se puso a bailar en el salón.

-Es urgente que la encuentre, para que se reúna pronto con Susana – dijo Candy.

-Pues debemos ir ahora a averiguar más sobre esa pista que tienes – dijo la señora Collins -. Vamos a preguntarle a mi prima ahora mismo.

-¿De nuevo a Chicago? – Candy se hundió en la silla. No se sentía capaz de otro viaje de quince horas.

-¡No, Candy! Le preguntaremos esta noche por telegrama. Seguramente tendremos la respuesta por la mañana. Será carísimo, pero valdrá la pena.

Las mujeres fueron rápidamente a la oficina de correos. Candy estaba casi más ansiosa que la señora Collins. Durante el trayecto, aprovechó de contarle lo de Susana, la falsa prótesis y todo lo demás.

-¡Ahora tiene sentido! – dijo la señora Collins – Por eso jamás me dejaron que me ocupara de la habitación de Susana, o que la ayudara a bañarse. ¡Y yo que sentía tanta admiración por la señora Marlowe, que había decidido atender sola a su hija inválida! Creo que ya nada me asombrará de esas dos...

El telegrama fue muy largo, para ser telegrama; no era posible explicar el caso en pocas palabras:

"_Posible padre de Annie hallado. La niña buscada por él se llama Anne. Padre: Henry Marlowe. Madre: Clementine Parker. Tía: Mary Parker, monja. Tal vez hermana María sepa de ella. Madre muerta en hospital de Chicago, por accidente múltiple en tranvía. Estuvieron peleados, pero antes de morir ella perdonó y pidió buscar hija. Coincide con fecha estimada nacimiento de Annie. Importante saber si puede ser ella. Favor, necesito urgente información."_

Candy palideció al recibir la cuenta, pero pagó feliz; después de todo, era dinero bien invertido.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó de un salto y tuvo que prepararse sola el desayuno, ya que la señora Collins aún estaba roncando. "No está hecha para trasnochar", pensó la chica. Sufrió una pequeña desilusión al ver que no había llegado el telegrama, pero se consoló pensando que seguramente tendría respuesta en la tarde. Se encontró con Lily, y ambas se fueron parloteando sobre lo que harían cuando Susana fuera desenmascarada. A la hora del almuerzo, Candy corrió a encontrarse con Terry al lugar de siempre, y lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo; lo habría besado, pero Terry no sabía lo que ella sí sabía, y quizás se escandalizara al verla actuar tan libertinamente. Pero Terry no se hubiera hecho problemas por un beso, al contrario; eso se lo demostró cuando él, envalentonado por el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la boca, mientras acariciaba su cintura, todo esto a vista y paciencia de los demás parroquianos del restaurante, que afortunadamente para Candy y su reputación, no pensaban que fuera pecado que un hombre casado se abrazara con una linda chica.

-Se te quitó el mal humor – comentó él cuando la soltó.

-Se me van a quitar muchas más cosas – dijo ella, y por la mirada de él, supo que lo había tomado por otro lado -. Estoy hablando en sentido figurado – se apresuró a aclarar.

-Qué desilusión – repuso él, y la miró fijamente, como intentando descubrir lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Acaso crees que estás en el zoológico? – preguntó ella después de un rato, intentando desviar su atención al típico juego de "Candy la mona".

-Te encuentro algo distinto.

-Serán las ojeras.

-No, no es eso... es la primera vez, desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, que te veo así. Luces extraña... ¡Ya sé! Luces feliz, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Por qué estás feliz? Acaso – calló un momento, súbitamente alarmado - ¿conociste a alguien especial? – Se mordió los labios – No quiero interrogarte, disculpa, es que a veces olvido que no tengo derechos sobre ti. Lo siento.

-No he conocido a nadie más especial que tú – dijo ella con un guiño, mientras sorbía un tallarín y se manchaba la nariz con salsa.

Él la contempló, sin poder decidir si tomar eso en serio o en broma.

-Tú eres la más especial para mí, la única – repuso él, finalmente, esperando que ella dijera algo así como "tú te debes a tu esposa" o "No deberías hablar así de mí". Pero ella no hizo eso. Ella se limitó a sonreír y mirar hacia abajo con algo de vergüenza. De pronto se puso seria.

-Me he privado de esto demasiado tiempo por una estupidez – dijo la chica.

Se puso de pie, tomó a Terry de las solapas de su terno y le dio un enorme beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin habla, sin aliento y sin poder pensar. Ella sonrió.

-¿Ves cómo se siente uno cuando lo besan sin avisar? – dijo ella – Límpiate la boca que la tienes llena de salsa de tomate. Espero que nuestra próxima vez sea más larga – añadió, antes de irse casi corriendo, para que él no viera que empezaba a ruborizarse, sorprendida por su propia audacia.

Se rió sola todo el camino al hospital. Sentía que se había cobrado una pequeña venganza por las mentiras de Susana. En recepción le dieron el recado de que la señora Collins la había llamado varias veces, avisando que debía ir con urgencia al departamento. Candy, pensando que quizás el padre de Susana había llegado de improviso, tomó un taxi y llegó en poco tiempo. Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con la hermana María.

-Hermana María – dijo, sin poder evitar un tono de decepción -, qué bueno verla.

-Candy – la hermana María le tomó la mano a la chica -, querida Candy, esto debí decírtelo hace años, pero...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Yo soy Mary Parker, Candy! Y Annie no es la hija de ese hombre, te lo aseguro.

-¡Hermana María! ¿Usted, Mary Parker? Entonces debe saber qué pasó con esa niña, la hija del doctor Marlowe... es de vital importancia encontrarla, sólo así podré lograr que él venga y sepamos la verdad...

-Supuse que era importante para ti, por eso me decidí a viajar... Candy, el doctor no te describió a ese bebé, a su hija, ¿verdad?

-No, la verdad es que no – dijo Candy -, pero supongo que se parecerá a su madre... ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, hermana María? ¿Y por qué no quiso entregarle la niña a aquél hombre?

-Mi hermana me lo había pedido... No sabía que se habían reconciliado antes de que ella muriera, ni que Clementine quería que él cuidara a la niña – por primera vez, Candy se dio cuenta de que la hermana María había llorado - ¡Oh, Candy, por culpa de mi soberbia separé una familia!

-Calma, hermana María, usted hizo lo que consideró mejor – Candy abrazó a la monja, algo confundida por tener que consolar a una de sus madres.

-Ojalá me sigas queriendo después de saberlo todo – murmuró la hermana María, pero Candy no la oyó.

-Usted sabe qué fue de esa niña, ¿verdad? – preguntó Candy.

-Creo que yo también lo sé ahora – intervino la señora Collins, mirando de manera extraña a Candy -. Los caminos de Dios son misteriosos.

-Sí sé, pero sólo se lo diré a él – dijo la hermana María, apartándose un poco de Candy -. Llámalo, dile que Mary Parker está en Nueva York y que hablará con él. Así lograrás que venga y te ayude.

-¡Gracias, hermana María! – Candy dejó rápidamente el departamento para ir en busca de un teléfono público. ¡La solución a sus problemas estaba tan cerca!

-¡Extra, extra! ¡Bomba estalla en hospital de Chicago! – el grito del suplementero le congeló el corazón. Compró un ejemplar del diario, con un extraño presentimiento. Leyó la noticia, y supo que todo estaba perdido. El doctor Marlowe no iría a Nueva York, aunque su última pista estuviera allí...

**NOTA de la autora: Me demoré harto en este capítulo porque estaba entretenida planeando castigos para Susana... jejeje... tengo unos cuatrocientos pensados, y estaba escribiendo un fic especial sobre eso. Pero están demasiado sangrientos, así que me hice una auto-censura. Después de todo, es semana Santa... hay que perdonar a Susana... o no?**

**Muuuchas gracias a las personas que leen, y más aún las que dejan comentarios!!! ¡GRACIAS! Y paciencia, que el asunto se pone más enredado. ¿Se habrá muerto el doctor Marlowe? ¿Seguirá Susana manipulando a la gente? ¿Aceptará Candy convertirse en " la otra"? (Yo sería feliz siendo "la otra" con Terrycito...uy!)**


	10. La sombra en su felicidad

Capítulo 10: La sombra en su felicidad

Candy volvió desalentada al departamento. La hermana María y la señora Collins fueron a su encuentro.

-Pasó algo malo ¿verdad – preguntó la hermana María.

-Hubo un accidente... en Chicago. Una bomba explotó en el hospital del doctor Marlowe, y él...

-¡Murió! ¡Nunca sabrá la verdad! ¡Murió triste y solo, por mi culpa!

-Cálmese, hermana María – pidió la pecosa -, no está muerto ni herido, lo que pasa es que su deber es permanecer en Chicago con sus trabajadores, en una entrevista con el diario dice que se compromete a no dejar la ciudad hasta que la crisis haya pasado.

Pero la hermana María ya se había desmayado; Candy y la señora Collins la llevaron a un sofá e intentaron reanimarla, mientras la pecosa, desalentada, pensaba que la felicidad se le escapaba por un pelo...

"Es la historia de mi relación con Terry – pensaba – cuando todo parece que saldrá a pedir de boca, hay un gran problema que nos arruina a existencia. Y ahora no sé qué haré. La promesa a Susana no la cumplo, me considero relevada; ella mintió a demasiada gente, y se estaba aprovechando de mi buena voluntad. Además, yo debería pensar en cómo desenmascararla para ayudar al hermano de Lily, Jeff, que obtuvo la peor parte de las ideas de esa Susana."

-Candy, trae algo para echarle aire – escuchó que decía la señora Collins -. Le sacaré el velo.

-Nunca se ha sacado el velo, jamás la he visto sin él; no creo que ella quiera.

-No es bueno que se quede con ese apretado velo; no se dará ni cuenta cuando se lo saque, está desvanecida.

-Desvanecida... Una mujer desvanecida no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa, es verdad... ¡Usted me ha dado la respuesta! ¡Ya sé qué hacer! Señora Collins, por favor cuide de la hermana María. Yo debo ir urgente al hospital.

-Pero, niña, si un desmayo no es grave, no tienes por qué ir...

Candy estaba feliz; una nueva, malévola, magnífica, perversa y brillante idea se había instalado en su rubia cabecita rizada. ¿Susana había querido burlarse del mundo? Pues ahora el mundo le pagaría con la misma moneda... Sólo necesitaba afinar algunos detalles y, seguramente, Lily y Jeff la ayudarían.

-Debemos hablar pronto – le dijo Candy a Lily, apenas llegó al hospital.

-Candy, no podemos hasta la salida, aún nos faltan tres horas para terminar el turno.

Candy miró la hora. ¿Las dos? ¿Eran apenas las dos de la tarde? Pues parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento... Fue a su sala y atendió a sus pacientes, en la tarde más eterna de su vida. Una vez afuera, le habló a Lily de su idea.

-¡Fenomenal! – dijo ella, y sus ojos se encendieron de felicidad – Creo que es la única manera en que todo el daño que ella hizo quede arreglado, aunque sea una parte. Te ayudaremos, Candy. Yo respondo de mi hermano. Pero, ¿estás segura que Susana caerá?

-Estoy segura... sólo necesito convencer a Terry. Y para eso, debo contarle algunas cosas que no le van a gustar. Iré esta misma tarde.

Candy decidió no pasar antes por el departamento. Confiaba en que la hermana María estuviera bien; era un simple desmayo. Si iba al departamento, le preguntarían qué deseaba hacer ahora, y ella tendría que contarles todo... seguramente, le aconsejarían que perdonara a Susana, que devolviera bien por mal, y todo eso que le habían enseñado en el hogar de Pony. Pero, lamentablemente, eso no funcionaba ahí, en el Mundo de Susana.

-Hablando de mundo de Susana – masculló Candy, cuando un auto se detuvo al lado de ella, y vio que una cara pálida se asomaba por la ventanilla trasera.

-No he visto avances en estas seis semanas que llevas acá – murmuró Susana -. Claro, como no puedo movilizarme fácilmente, te aprovechas de mi condición para no cumplir tu promesa.

-Te equivocas, Susana – dijo Candy, molesta -. De hecho, hemos hablado mucho del tema con Terry. Créeme, él está casi convencido de la necesidad de volver a su gran amor.

Susana miró llena de dudas a Candy.

-¿De verdad? ¿Él volverá a su gran amor?

-Por supuesto. ¿Es que lo dudas? Tú sabes que la gente buena, cuando sufre, después es recompensada por la vida. Y tú has sufrido mucho, ¿no, Susana?

-Sí – susurró Susana -, yo he sufrido mucho... Candy, tú no lo sabes, pero ¡yo he sufrido!

-Bueno...

-Fue horrible cuando cumplí siete años y mi padre no me despertó para cantarme el cumpleaños feliz...

-Ya.

-Y después, cuando tuve diez años, y me di cuenta de que mi cabello era liso, ¡liso! Yo no quiero cabello liso, siempre quise tirabuzones. Un día una criada estaba haciéndome esos rizos con unas tenacillas calientes, pero no pudo, porque se quemó. ¿Te imaginas lo mucho que yo sufrí con su grito?

-Bueno.

-Una vez lo pasé muy, muy mal... mi niñera me obligaba a dejar mi ropa ordenada antes de acostarme.

-Qué terrible lo que me cuentas.

-Así que no me quedó otra que esconderle un ratón muerto en el cereal. El grito que dio me llenó de miedo, aún tengo pesadillas cuando lo recuerdo.

-No lo dudo.

-La gente siempre me ha maltratado – Susana, al decir esto, se quedó extática; después, miró a Candy con cariño, y le dijo- Querida Candy, acabo tener una revelación. Dios me habló. Él te bendice por la ayuda que me darás. Soy la elegida de Dios, ¿sabes? Él sabe que la serpiente ha sufrido, y la premiará con un hijo... – Al decir esto, Susana bajó del auto y trabajosamente se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces, Susana? Por favor, vuelve al auto y vete; estoy ocupada, necesito hacer algo.

-Candy, querida Candy, sólo quiero darte un abrazo, y con ese abrazo bendecirte porque gracias a ti seré madre, gracias a ti, Candy, tendré la dicha de darle un hijo a Terry.

Candy se resignó a ser abrazada.

-Candy, eres tan dulce – Susana empezó a llorar, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de Candy – y tu aroma es el de las flores en primavera... tú no traicionas a los amigos, y yo confío en ti. Ayúdame, Candy.

La pecosa se soltó bruscamente.

-Créeme que te ayudaré, Susana.

Susana le sonrió, confiada. Candy era una tonta útil, ya se encargaría ella de hacerla desaparecer una vez que cumpliera su misión. Mientras, debía seguir creyendo que ella, Susana, apreciaba su labor. Lo único que la preocupaba era esa extraña ida a Chicago. En Chicago estaba su padre. ¿Acaso la pecosa se atrevía a meterse en su vida privada?

Susana le temía a su padre. Lo temía, y respetaba. Cuando era muy pequeña, era el único que tenía algún poder sobre ella. El resto de la gente la obedecía, temerosos de sus ataques de mal genio o de llanto. En cambio, su padre la miraba muy seriamente, y le decía tan solo: "Yo no te educo para que seas así". Estas palabras eran mágicas para ella. Pero después su padre se fue, y Susana no quiso verlo más. Lamentablemente, en esa ocasión él fue quien obedeció, y desapareció de su vida.

Ahora no había nadie que la controlara. A veces, Susana se asustaba de eso. Sobre todo cuando aparecía la serpiente.

La serpiente que a veces le daba ideas... la serpiente que le susurró paso a paso cómo hacer que Terry cayera en sus redes. La serpiente que sedujo al agente de policía cuando fue a interrogarla por la caída de las luminarias del teatro. Todo eso fue culpa de la serpiente, no de Susana.

La serpiente también quería a Terry. Por eso era su aliada. Pero cuando Terry estuviera con ella... entonces la serpiente se iría, porque Susana estaba dispuesta a dejarse controlar por Terry, así como la controlaba su padre.

Ya no gritaría, no lloraría, no golpearía a la gente sin motivo; le bastaría una mirada de Terry para recobrar la felicidad. Sería buena.

Y todo esto dependía de Candy, porque el estúpido de Terry no se dejó agarrar. Así que debía mantener contenta a su esclava.

-Candy, eres la mejor...

-Susana, debo irme.

-Claro, disculpa haber sido tan exigente contigo. ¿Te gustaría recibir un regalo mío como demostración de agradecimiento? Tal vez, unos aros que te animarían un poco el rostro, estás tan pálida... ¿o una crema que disimule esas horribles pecas?

-No.

-Bien, te dejo – caminando trabajosamente, Susana volvió al auto. Desde el interior saludó con la mano a Candy y le dijo, antes de irse: ¡Eres tan afortunada al tener tus dos piernas!

Candy miró alejarse el auto, y respondió con voz queda: - Tú también... y esta noche lo comprobaremos, si Terry está de acuerdo.

Llegó a la casa de Eleanor Baker, sorprendiendo gratamente a Terry:

-¡Candy! Así que no aguantas estar lejos de mí...

-No bromees ahora, que tengo que hablarte de algo muy serio.

Algo en el rostro de Candy le devolvió de golpe la seriedad. La escuchó atentamente, y aunque se enojó un poco al conocer las verdaderas razones de la vuelta de Candy a Nueva York, se enfureció de verdad cuando supo de las sospechas que se abrigaban en torno a Susana.

-¡Debemos desenmascarar a esa mujer! – dijo Terry – Pero cómo... es imposible demostrar que lo que dices es cierto. Para Robert Hathaway, ella es casi una santa, siempre habla de ella con admiración.

-Hay una manera.

-¿Cuál?

Candy tomó aire, y con la cara muy roja, dijo:

-Pasarás la noche con ella.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Falta poquito, ya termino a la otra... Gracias por leer!!!**


	11. La noche que Terry pasó con Susana

Capítulo 11: La noche que Terry pasó con Susana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Terry después de unos segundos que a ella le parecieron interminables.

-Ella oculta un secreto. Jamás lo confesará. No tenemos más alternativa, Terry – respondió ella.

-Candy, yo jamás...

-Terry, no es necesario que ustedes... bueno, tú sabes – dijo ella, mirándose los dedos -, yo no te pediría eso, no quiero que... ejem... intimen, no podría vivir tranquila si por causa mía tú y ella... es decir, no es esa la idea, sólo es necesario que pasen la noche juntos.

-¿Con todo lo que ello implica? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Un par de besos, quizás, para que ella no se dé cuenta de la trampa. Esperas a que se duerma, y le quitas la pierna falsa.

-Espera, espera... ¿Qué le quite la pierna a una inválida?

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Creemos que no es inválida. Es lo que deseamos probar.

-Y van a usarme a mí de carnada. No gracias.

-¡Terry!

-A menos que me convenzas...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Sólo por ayudar a Lily y Jeff, que conociste hace apenas algunas semanas? ¿O es que quieres desenmascarar a todos los mentirosos del mundo? ¿O sientes rencor hacia Susana?

-No, lo hago por...

-¿Será que es porque me quieres ver libre?

-Terry, yo...

-Dilo.

-¡Pues sí! Te quiero ver libre de ella, Susana no te merece, tú eres un espíritu libre que merece ser elevado a las máximas alturas de la creatividad y la libertad, y el amor, y no tratado como un simple trofeo. Y tú no eres para ella más que un capricho. Por eso te quiero ver libre, y feliz.

-¿Y tú qué ganas con eso?

-¿Qué voy a ganar, mocoso engreído? Absolutamente nada, sólo lo hago en nombre de la amistad que tuvimos en el colegio.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa. No es sólo por eso. Mientras sigas evitando la verdad, no pienso hacer nada por ayudarlos a desenmascarar a Susana. Total, a mí no me afecta estar casado con ella porque me basta ignorarla. Pero si yo ganara algo con este plan, entonces sí los ayudaría. Dime, Candy, ¿en qué me beneficia **a mí** todo esto?

-En librarte de una tramposa que te manipuló para casarte con ella.

-Ya te dije que eso a mí no me afecta, simplemente finjo que ella no existe. Vamos, dime si gano algo con este plan... o gano a alguien con este plan.

-No te entiendo.

-Una vez libre de ella, ¿seguiré solo?

-¿Qué?

-Si podré tener a alguien a mi lado cuando ella desaparezca.

-¿A tu madre? ¿Puede ser?

-No me refiero a eso, pecosa... dime si te casarás conmigo cuando todo esto termine. Esa sería la única razón válida para ayudarte.

-¡Terry!

-Prométemelo, Candy – Terry se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Candy, inconscientemente, alzó el rostro para facilitarle la tarea. Él la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y la besó levemente en los labios.

-Sí – susurró ella, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Prométeme que serás mía mañana.

-Sí. Pero, Terry – reaccionó ella -, mañana es muy pronto para una boda; además, el divorcio de Susana tardará al menos un mes...

-No hablé de matrimonio. Eso vendrá después. Hablo de que seas mía, que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que he esperado por ti...

-¡Terry! – exclamó ella, escandalizada.

-¿No lo harás?

Candy se mordió los labios. No le faltaban ganas de complacerlo, al contrario; pero no quería faltar a las normas sociales que señalaban que una señorita debía llegar virgen al matrimonio.

-No – respondió ella tras una pausa.

-Pues bien; entonces será a mi modo. Mañana pediré el divorcio, y cuando eso esté finiquitado, nos casaremos tú y yo.

-¡Pero entonces nadie desenmascarará a esa loca de Susana!

-Ya te dije cuál es mi precio por servir de carnada en tu plan; tómalo o déjalo.

Candy reflexionó; y como en el fondo se moría de ganas de aceptar, no le fue difícil encontrar buenas razones para decidirse.

-Eso es extorsión.

-Tómalo como un adelanto de la luna de miel. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que nuestro primogénito nazca ocho meses después de la boda, y todos se pondrían a sacar cuentas...

Muy a su pesar, Candy se rió y besó a Terry en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?

-He aceptado que no es mala idea adelantar la luna de miel. En cambio, tú te juntarás esta noche con Susana.

-Haré lo que dije. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-No, pero es lo que debo hacer.

Lily llegó al poco rato, y entregó a Terry las cosas necesarias para el plan: vaselina, chocolate y un licor con una solución soporífera.

-Buena suerte, que la vas a necesitar – dijo Lily -. Nosotros estaremos en la cocina todo el tiempo. Grita si necesitas ayuda.

Terry se paseó nervioso por la casa; después de unos minutos, se decidió, se aclaró la voz y marcó el número de la casa de Susana.

-Susana... necesitamos hablar. Ahora mismo iré a buscarte. – colgó el teléfono y salió de la casa, no sin antes pedirle a los empleados que se tomaran tres noches libres. Por suerte, su madre no llegaría hasta la otra semana.

Rato después Terry volvió con una Susana extrañada, pero feliz.

-¡Terry! Este paseo ha sido una hermosa sorpresa. Gracias por invitarme a conocer la casa de tu madre. ¡Es preciosa! ¿Dónde está ella? Quiero saludarla.

-Está fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Y los sirvientes? Necesito a alguien que me sirva algo para beber, estoy sedienta.

-No hay sirvientes – dijo Terry, pensando que sería más fácil de lo que pensaba darle el licor – pero aquí tengo algo delicioso.

-¿Licor? No, gracias. No bebo , a menos que tenga algo que celebrar, como en nuestra luna de miel... claro que esa vez no hubo motivos para hacerlo, lamentablemente.

Susana se había sentado elegantemente en un sofá, bajándose un poco el escote del vestido. El chico ni se molestó en mirarla.

-Hace tanto calor acá adentro... – comentó Susana después de un rato, bajándose aún más el escote, ya que Terry parecía no notar que sus encantos estaban tan a la vista.

-¿Calor? Cierto, me dijiste que querías algo de beber – repuso Terry, antes de huir a la cocina, donde lo esperaban Candy y los otros participantes del plan.

-¿Por qué no le das el licor? Ella tiene sed.

-No quiere, no le gusta beber.

-Entonces convéncela. ¿O es que le tienes miedo?

-No es eso, es que no se me ocurre cómo hacerlo.

-Pues actúa – Candy lo empujó, y se quedó en la cocina, nerviosa, estrujándose las manos. Casi deseaba entrar al salón y evitar que Terry convenciera a Susana, pero sabía que no era aconsejable para el plan. Susana tenía que ser descubierta ante el mundo, y pagar por lo que había hecho.

-¿Todavía nada? – Lily y Jeff estaban sentados en la cocina, tan nerviosos como ella.

-Nada. Pero él sabrá convencerla.

Los minutos pasaban, y no se oía una palabra del salón. Candy no aguantó las ganas y se asomó a ver. Susana estaba sentada, hojeando un libro, mientras Terry miraba atentamente un cuadro. Susana giró la cabeza, pero la pecosa se escondió antes de que la viera.

-¿Nada aún? – preguntó Jeff.

-Nada... ni siquiera se hablan.

Terry estaba buscando inspiración; realmente, se había quedado en blanco y no se le ocurría qué decirle a Susana para convencerla que era buena idea beber un delicioso licor.

-¿Candy te sugirió que hablaras conmigo, verdad?- dijo de pronto Susana.

-Este... sí – respondió Terry, sorprendido -, pero si yo no hubiera querido, nada podría obligarme.

Los ojos de Susana brillaron.

-¡Entonces aún hay esperanza para mí! Sabía que Candy no fallaría. ¡Ella es tan buena! Debes amarla mucho, ¿no?

Estas palabras asustaron un poco a Terry. ¿A qué se refería?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Es obvio que la amas... es dulce, amable, no es bella, pero eso a veces no es importante. Y además, está entera... No como yo.

-Susana, no digas eso.

-Sí, ella está entera. Creo que por eso me desprecias, Terry. Por mi invalidez, por mi prótesis.

-Por favor...

-Pero todo eso no es verdad – rió Susana -, ahora te enseñaré mi pequeño y sucio secreto, que te convencerá de las ventajas que yo tengo sobre esa Candy.

Terry se quedó quieto, asombrado por las extrañas palabras de Susana, y más aún por su comportamiento posterior. Ella se puso de pie, trabajosamente, y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido.

-¡Susana, detente! – suplicó Terry, algo asustado.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Terminó con su vestido, y se sacó las enaguas. Quedó frente a Terry sólo con un corsé y pantaletas. La pierna artificial se veía grotescamente deforme y gruesa comparada con la otra, a pesar de la media calada que la cubría.

-Ahora observa – dijo Susana, y comenzó lentamente a sacarse la pierna falsa, revelando una hermosa y sana pierna real (aunque algo peluda).

-¡No eres inválida! – fue todo lo que dijo Terry, mientras Susana reía.

-No había querido decírtelo, pero me sé que sentías cierta aversión por mi invalidez, así que decidí decirte la verdad. ¿Ahora me deseas, al fin?

-¡Susana, mentiste a todo el mundo! ¡Por tu culpa me separé de Candy! ¡Para cuidar de ti!

-Sí, pero como era una inválida, no me querías. Me abandonaste, y tuve que pedirle ayuda a esa chica, Candy, para que volvieras a hablarme. Pero ahora que sabes la verdad, que me has visto como soy realmente, me amarás a mí.

-Tú estás...

-¿Loca? Loca por ti, fue tu culpa que llegara a estos extremos – Susana caminó hacia él, lentamente, con los brazos en jarras - , si me hubieras amado de la manera en que yo quería, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero tú insistías en seguir enamorado de esa insignificante enfermera, y yo tuve que inventar algo para sacarla de circulación. Claro que nunca conté con la aversión que sientes hacia las inválidas, pero ahora...

-Yo no siento aversión hacia las inválidas, eres tú la que me... – Terry la había tomado por los hombros para remecerla, pero notó que la chica ponía cara de placer, así que la soltó de inmediato.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé reconocer a un hombre excitado. Y a pesar de todo lo que tuve que hacer para realizar mi plan, aún soy virgen para ti, mi Terry querido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú no sabes a cuántos hombres tuve que complacer para que mi plan no saliera a la luz... policías, inspectores de seguridad, el jefe de mantenimiento del teatro... ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo lo hice? Mira...

Susana hizo ademán de inclinarse y puso sus manos en la pretina del pantalón del chico, que saltó hacia atrás. En ese momento, Candy, que ya no aguantaba, entró precipitadamente al salón y agarró la pierna falsa, que era realmente pesada y despedía un desagradable olor. Susana escuchó el ruido, y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, se tiró al suelo y se deslizó como una serpiente hacia los pies de Candy, quien perdió el equilibrio, y al caer, se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡Candy! – gritó Terry, abalanzándose sobre ella.

-Sí – dijo Susana, nuevamente de pie -, hay que hacer desaparecer el cadáver.

-¿Cadáver? – exclamó Lily, que había llegado con Jeff detrás de Candy, pero que no pudieron evitar lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – exigió saber Susana, y palideció al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba -. Ah, un plan. ¡Se unieron contra Terry y contra mí! Terry, debemos demandarlos. Pero antes hay que desaparecer el cadáver.

-¿Estás loca, Susana? – dijo Terry una vez más, mientras aún abrazaba a Candy, que era examinada por Lily. Jeff, por su parte, se había apropiado de la pierna falsa y la apretaba convulsivamente.

-¿Por qué no la sueltas, Terry? Elígeme a mí... soy más bella, tengo mis dos piernas, y estoy viva.

-Ella no está muerta, sólo conmocionada, pronto recuperará la conciencia – aclaró Lily.

-Y nosotros te expondremos ante el mundo... víbora. Víbora hedionda – dijo Jeff, que se había alejado algo de la pierna falsa, de tan mal olor.

-¿Qué?

-Diremos que no eres inválida, que todo lo planeaste. Y tenemos la prueba definitiva que te hundirá ante la sociedad – repuso Lily, acercándose a su hermano y tocando la pierna falsa. La olisqueó unos minutos, y luego miró con cierta lástima a Susana.

-Pues nadie les creerá sin esa prueba – Susana se echó nuevamente al suelo, reptando velozmente llegó donde estaba Jeff, lo arrojó al suelo e intentó quitarle la evidencia, pero Jeff era más fuerte y lanzó lejos de ella la pierna falsa. Susana se incorporó y bufó con rabia.

-¿Qué quieren a cambio de su silencio? – preguntó después de un rato de reflexión.

-Que le digas la verdad a Robert Hathaway, y que él me dé una recomendación para trabajar en otra ciudad. No volveré a trabajar en ese teatro – dijo Jeff.

-Yo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz – dijo Lily.

-Yo quiero que te reconcilies con tu padre – pidió Candy, que había recuperado la conciencia, y con el golpe, de nuevo era la niña buena que pensaba en los demás.

-Pues yo quiero el divorcio – repuso Terry, aprovechándose de la situación.

Susana los miró con desprecio por unos segundos; luego, dándose cuenta de que había perdido, volvió a vestirse, miró la botella de licor que aún estaba intacta en la repisa, sonrió, la tomó y se fue sin decir palabra.

-Supongo que eso significa que acepta – dijo Jeff.

-¿Esto hay que celebrarlo? – preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé... es que todo fue muy distinto a lo planeado – dijo Candy -. Ahora me di cuenta que Susana no está en sus cabales, y necesita atención especial. No creo que debamos abandonarla, Terry. Su madre, obviamente, no es capaz de cuidarla de la manera adecuada. Tenemos que reconciliarnos con ella.

-¿Qué? – fue todo lo que pudo decir Terry, perplejo.

-Te apoyaré en lo que desees, Candy, siempre y cuando eso no implique un problema para mi hermano – dijo Lily.

Continuaron hablando de lo que harían hasta las tres de la mañana; en ese momento, los hermanos se retiraron y Candy y Terry quedaron solos en la gran casa.

-¡Mira la hora que es! Por suerte avisé en casa que me quedaría en un turno en el hospital, o la señora Collins y la hermana María estarían muy preocupadas.

-Entonces puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

Terry miró a Candy de una manera muy significativa. Ella se sonrojó, y lo miró tristemente.

-¿Quieres que ahora cumpla mi promesa? Está bien... – puso las manos al lado del cuerpo, flojamente, y esperó. Terry se conmovió ante este gesto.

-Candy, no te obligaré a nada. Yo puedo esperar, siempre y cuando me prometas que, al final de todo esto, te quedarás conmigo para siempre.

-Terry... – Candy, emocionada, lo abrazó. Él besó su frente, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. La llevó a su dormitorio para tenderla en su cama, y se quedó recostado a su lado, hasta que él igual se quedó dormido.

Ambos despertaron al amanecer, con los golpes destemplados que alguien le daba a la puerta. Era la madre de Susana.

-¡Candy! ¡Necesito ver a Candy! – exclamaba. Candy, sorprendida, la hizo entrar. La mujer se le colgó del cuello.

-¡Mi hija se me muere! ¡Sólo tú puedes ayudarla! – exclamó.

-¡Susana! ¿Qué pasó con Susana? – preguntó Candy.

-Ayer, cuando llegó, venía muy contenta... supuse que se había reconciliado con Terry, y no quise preguntarle los detalles, porque... ustedes saben, una madre no debe saber de esas cosas; Ella traía una botella de licor. Me extrañó, ya que ella no bebe, pero creí que era un regalo de su marido.

-¡El licor soporífero! – murmuró Terry.

- Susana se encerró en su cuarto, y ambas nos quedamos dormidas. A eso de las cinco de la mañana, desperté con sus quejidos. Estaba muy pálida, y no quedaba una gota del licor en la botella. Lo olí, y siendo esposa de médico, sé reconocer las soluciones medicinales. Ésta tenía opio...

-¡Susana se envenenó con opio! – exclamó Candy.

-Ahora está en el hospital, y delira... dice que quiere pedirte perdón por todo, y no se tranquiliza... mi cuñado y yo creemos que si vas y le hablas, puede tranquilizarse y quizás, sobreviva – en este punto del relato, la madre de Susana volvió a gritar -. ¡Candy, te lo suplico, tú, que no tienes familia, escucha el dolor de esta madre y ayuda a mi hija!

-¡Por supuesto que iré! Terry, por favor avisa en casa que no puedo llegar aún , que estoy en el hospital.

-Iré contigo, podemos llamar por teléfono.

-¡No, no hay teléfono!

-Entonces no avisemos nada, después explicamos lo que sucedió.

-Terry, por favor... yo debería estar en casa a las seis de la mañana, después de un turno de noche. No estaría tranquila si la hermana María o la amable señora Collins se preocupan por mi ausencia.

Candy no deseaba que Terry la acompañara, temerosa del mal efecto que verlos juntos pudiera provocar en Susana.

-Está bien – se rindió Terry a regañadientes.

Los tres salieron de la casa; Terry al departamento que habitaba Candy, esta última con la señora Marlowe al hospital, para ver a Susana.

Al llegar, Candy pudo ver el desencajado rostro de Susana, que lucía más pálido aún con la luz de la mañana. También la sorprendió el mal olor de la habitación. Susana, que siempre estaba muy perfumada, no parecía una persona desaseada. Su madre tampoco. ¿A qué se debía entonces este mal olor? La enfermera que había en ella de inmediato lo relacionó con...

-El riñón... – musitó Candy, acercándose a Susana - ¿Es que acaso tiene algo en el riñón? Eso explicaría el olor que despide.

Se volvió a la madre de Susana, pero ésta había desaparecido. Miró nuevamente a la cama de Susana, pero ella no estaba ahí. Confundida, Candy la buscó con la vista por la habitación sin hallarla. Entonces sintió que algo la arrojaba hacia el suelo.

-Ha llegado la hora de la venganza de la serpiente – siseó la loca, en el suelo, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la pecosa, que se debatía tratando inútilmente de escapar.

Continuará...

**Comentario de la autora: este capítulo me salió algo distinto a lo que planeaba. Primero quería que Terry sí sedujera a Susana, y que la durmiera con el licor, para luego sacarle la pata falsa y extorsionar a la coja... pero las cosas salieron así. ¿Qué opinan? **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Voy a contestarlos todos, me encantan y me suben el ánimo. Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer!**

**Ah, el próximo es el último capítulo. No pienso llegar al trece, porque soy supersticiosa, y capaz que si escribo un capítulo 13, Candy y Terry vuelvan a separarse.**

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo!**


	12. Final

Capítulo 12: El final

Cuando Candy salió de la casa el día anterior, la hermana María estaba desvanecida; por eso no pudo evitar lo que esta última hizo: llamar al doctor Marlowe urgente a Nueva York.

Candy, que comprendía las obligaciones de un director de hospital respecto de sus empleados, jamás lo hubiera permitido; pero la hermana María sólo tenía en mente una cosa: arreglar el error cometido hace casi veinte años.

Por lo tanto, apenas recuperó la conciencia buscó un teléfono, llamó al hospital de Chicago para comunicarse con el doctor Marlowe, y le dijo simplemente que era la hermana de Clementine Parker y que deseaba hablar con él de inmediato. Le dio la dirección del departamento de Candy, y colgó.

Al día siguiente, antes del amanecer, el doctor golpeaba la puerta del lugar.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? Mejor no abra, hermana María, puede ser algo peligroso.

-No se preocupe, señora Collins, se perfectamente quién es.

El doctor Marlowe estaba frente a ellas, con enormes ojeras que denotaban su falta de sueño, y una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro.

-Mary – dijo - ¿en verdad hablarás conmigo? ¿Sabré por fin lo que ocurrió con la hija de Clementine?

-Adelante, Henry, y ponte cómodo, que hablaremos largo rato...

La señora Collins les preparó café, mientras escuchaba atenta a lo que se decía en la sala.

-Te diré todo lo que pasó – comenzó a relatar la hermana María:

"Cuando mi hermana llegó a Chicago, embarazada, se sentía morir de dolor; pensaba que tú la habías abandonado. Al nacer la bebé, la pequeña Anne, recuperó la sonrisa. Pensaba hacer acá una nueva vida, ya había conseguido un trabajo como maestra, y como había dicho que era viuda, nadie trataría mal a su entonces sucedió lo del accidente. Ella iba con su hija, y por protegerla, quedó herida de muerte.

Me llamaron de urgencia al hospital, para asistir a mi hermana en sus últimos momentos. Mis superioras no tuvieron problemas en dejarme ayudar a mi hermana. Clementine estaba agónica cuando llegué. Me pidió que cuidara a su hija. La llevé a la congregación y mientras otras monjas la cuidaban, yo podía estar junto a mi moribunda hermana.

Ella agonizó durante varios días. Un día, en el hospital, mientras la visitaba, sentimos tu voz, Henry. Mi hermana se agitó mucho. Pensamos que no te dejarían pasar, pero como eras médico, conseguiste que te lo permitieran.

-Tú saliste por otra puerta. Nunca te vi.

-Sí, Clementine me rogó para que escapara y no dejara que tú supieras de su hija. Nunca me enteré de su reconciliación. Sólo me avisaron de la muerte de Clementine. Creí que tú habías apresurado su fatal desenlace. Te odié. Y te odié más cuando supe que buscabas a mi sobrina. Creí que habías obligado a mi moribunda hermana a hablar.

-¡Ella me pidió que encontrara a nuestra hija!

-Yo no lo sabía...me enteré cuando recibí el telegrama de Candy.

-¿Qué?

-Espera... ya te aclaro todo. Bien, yo oculté a la hija de Clementine. Primero, no la entregué a ningún orfanato de Chicago, sino a un hogar pequeño, el Hogar de Pony, donde decidí irme de voluntaria. Sabía que ahí jamás la buscarías. Ese lugar está casi fuera del mapa. Pero para asegurarme, tuve que mentirle a la buena señorita Pony, la dueña del hogar, y dejar a mi sobrina a la intemperie por unos instantes, para fingir que recién la encontrábamos y yo no la conocía. Además, le cambié el nombre. Ya no se llama Anne.

-¿Qué más?

-Esa niña creció igual a ti; cada día pensaba en lo feliz que hubiera sido mi hermana de haberla podido criar. Era dulce, tierna, traviesa, valiente, un poco mal genio; pero una excelente niña. Sufrió mucho, eso yo no lo pude evitar. Pero ahora lo ha superado todo, y es una gran mujer.

-¿Quién es?

-Ella vino a Nueva York, y no sé por qué giros del destino decidió volver por un día a Chicago, a hablar contigo.

-Entonces ella es...

-Sí, ella.

-¡Candy! ¡Mi hija!

-Ella es tu hija, la hija de mi querida Clementine. –La hermana María se puso de pie y nerviosamente se retorció las manos - ¡Lo siento tanto, Henry! ¡Nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño! Honestamente, creía que estaba cumpliendo los últimos deseos de mi hermana. ¿Podrías alguna vez perdonarme?

-Mary, tú lo hiciste por tu hermana. Ambos la amábamos. No tengo derecho a reprocharte nada. Ahora, me gustaría ver a mi hija...

Ambos callaron al ver a la señora Collins.

-Lo escuché todo, no vale la pena que se callen ahora – dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. ¡Doctor, es maravilloso! ¡Al fin ha encontrado a su hija!

-Bueno – respondió el doctor algo azorado -, sí, pero aún no puedo creerlo, al menos hasta que la vea. ¿Dónde está ella?

-Anoche dijo que tenía turno nocturno.

-Pues vamos al hospital, estoy ansioso.

-No vale la pena, debe estar por llegar. Tomemos del delicioso café que acabo de preparar, usted sabe que soy una experta, doctor.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. El doctor saltó, creyendo que era Candy. Se precipitó a abrir, encontrándose con Terry, quien lo miró asombrado.

-¿Sí? – preguntó con frialdad el doctor.

-Vengo a... – por primera vez en su vida, Terry se sintió confundido y sin saber qué decir.

-Diga, pues.

-¡Terry Grandchester!- dijo, sorprendida, la señora Collins.

-¿Terry? ¿El marido de mi hija Susana?

-¿Usted es el padre de Susana?

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en el departamento de Candy? – preguntó el doctor arqueando una ceja.

-Candy me pidió que avisara que está en el hospital viendo a Susana.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Susana? – el doctor sonaba alarmado.

-Tuvo un problema. Está internada.

-Vamos de inmediato – dijo el doctor.

-Yo voy con ustedes – dijo la hermana María.

Poco rato después el doctor y sus acompañantes buscaban la habitación de Susana. Estaba cerrada. El doctor llamó:

-¿Susana? ¿Candy? – como no respondían, abrió la puerta.

Y se encontró con Susana en el suelo, sujetando a Candy, que se debatía tratando inútilmente de escapar.

Susana, al ver a su padre, se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no soltó a Candy.

-¡Padre! – dijo ella, enrojeciendo.

-¡Susana, déjala ir! ¡Es tu hermana!

-¿Qué? – dijeron Susana, Candy y Terry.

-Hija, Candy es tu hermana... sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, déjala ir, no la dañes... Susana...

Susana se quedó en silencio, pero apretó fuerte el cuello de Candy, provocando u gemido de dolor.

-Primero me quitas a mi amor, después a mi padre – susurró Susana al oído de Candy -. No me queda otra que matarte.

Los tres vieron como Susana sacaba de la ropa de cama una jeringa, e intentaba inyectar a Candy. El padre se lanzó rápidamente y detuvo su brazo. Susana lo miró extática por unos segundos, y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Papá... estás acá, por fin. Gracias por detenerme.

Terry ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie, y la pecosa se acercó tímidamente al doctor Marlowe, que levantaba a su hija Susana y la trasladaba a la cama.

-Lo que usted dijo recién, sólo fue para confundir a Susana, ¿ no es cierto? – le preguntó temblorosa. El doctor la miró.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, hija. Dejemos descansar a tu hermana, afuera te lo explicaré todo.

-Yo me quedaré con Susana – pidió la hermana María.

Una vez afuera, Candy se sentó con el doctor en un banco fuera del cuarto de Susana, mientras Terry se paseaba por los patios del hospital. Él le contó la historia que sabía gracias a la hermana María.

-Entonces, usted es, es mi padre.

-Sí. Y tú eres mi pequeña, la que busqué por tantos años.

-No sé qué decir – dijo Candy, con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo tampoco. Tantas veces ensayé lo que diría al encontrarte, pero ahora no se me viene nada a la mente. ¿Qué tal un abrazo?

Se dieron primero un tímido, luego caluroso abrazo. Así los encontró la madre de Susana, que venía a ayudar a su hija para deshacerse del cadáver de Candy.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa acá? – preguntó la mujer, asustada - ¿Qué le hicieron a Susana?

-No te preocupes por ella – dijo el padre -, ahora yo me ocuparé de su bienestar. Nunca debí dejarla contigo. Eso no podré perdonármelo, pero ahora he decidido volver a ganarme su confianza y ayudarla en sus problemas.

-¿Problemas? Susana no tiene problemas. Ella es perfecta. La crié perfecta, y no necesita ayuda de nadie. Vamos a ver qué dice tu hermano al respecto. Le pediré que los eche a los dos. Y tú, enfermerilla – dijo dirigiéndose a Candy - ¿Qué haces con mi esposo? ¿Acaso planeas seducirlo, tal como lo hiciste con el marido de mi hija?

-Deja de hablar así sobre ella. Tú no lo sabes, pero esta jovencita es mi hija y no tienes derecho a insultarla.

-¿Tu hija? ¡Claro! Pues tu hija anda quitándole el amor de su vida a la mía...

-¡Basta, señora! – se indignó Candy – Usted debería contar las cosas tal cual pasaron. Sabe perfectamente que Terry cayó en el engaño que ustedes le hicieron. No acepto que se dirija a mí en esos términos.

La madre de Susana no supo qué decir.

-Se las arreglarán con mi cuñado – balbuceó finalmente, antes de retirarse.

-Sólo son amenazas – dijo el padre de Candy.

-Pobre mujer... siento lástima por ella. Y por Susana, que se crió con una madre como esa. Yo tuve suerte, dos magníficas mujeres fueron mis madres. Nunca estuve sola.

-Veo que fue así. Ellas hicieron un gran trabajo. Me gustaría estar a tu lado ahora, ayudándolas.

En ese momento, Terry se asomó para ver en qué iba la conversación. El doctor Marlowe se había dado cuenta del interés que sentía por la chica. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y el marido de Susana?

-¿Terry? Pues... – Candy le contó su historia con Terry, la separación por causa de Susana y el reencuentro. El doctor asentía, pero cada vez se veía más molesto.

-Entonces, mientras él estaba casado, se reunían a conversar, en otras palabras, mantenían una relación.

-Bueno, no era relación, es que Susana me había pedido...

-Sí, pero él, sabiendo que estaba casado, se relacionaba contigo. No me parece muy correcto.

-Pero él...

-No se puede confiar en una persona así. Creo que debemos irnos, me molesta que esté tan cerca de nosotros.

-¡No podemos hacer eso! Terry me ayudó a desenmascarar a Susana, ya te conté todo lo que ella hizo.

-Puede ser, pero seguía siendo su esposa. Y aún lo es. Claro que yo me aseguraré de su divorcio. A Susana no le hace bien una relación así.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! – estalló Candy - ¡Terry es maravilloso!

-Tal vez lo sea, pero no es confiable. Vámonos, hija. Visitemos a tu hermana antes de ir a tu departamento.

Candy se dejó llevar; la hermana María velaba el sueño de Susana. Al padre le llamó la atención el fuerte olor que la joven despedía, y antes de salir del hospital, visitó al hermano. No hablaron mucho tiempo; pero antes de que se fueran, el hermano salió avergonzado de su oficina y ordenó a una enfermera que hicieran exámenes a Susana.

El día pasó rápido, igual que los siguientes, por lo menos para el doctor Marlowe, la hermana María y Susana. Para Candy fueron un infierno, ya que le había prometido a su padre no comunicarse con el chico. Terry estaba desolado, ya que no adivinaba la causa del silencio de la pecosa, y se imaginaba lo peor.

El señor Marlowe y Candy descubrieron que se parecían mucho. Él decía que Candy tenía ademanes que eran propios de él a la edad de ella. Además, pensaban lo mismo sobre varios temas, y a ambos les gustaban los animales.

Por su parte, la hermana María visitaba mucho a Susana, ya que había descubierto en la joven un gran deseo espiritual, y hablaban mucho sobre el tema. Además, los exámenes arrojaron que Susana estaba enferma por lo menos desde hace tres años del riñón, sufría de gota en una extraña variedad que provocaba ataques repentinos de irrealidad, y además, exacerbaba su naturaleza rabiosa.

Susana quería cambiar. Pidió perdón a Candy y a Terry – por separado – , pidió ella misma la anulación del matrimonio, alegando la no consumación de éste, y se negó a ver a su madre. Estaba pensando en entrar a un convento, ya que la idea de dedicarse a Dios le parecía maravillosa, además de las palabras de la hermana María sobre el amor a Dios y al prójimo, que habían calado hondo en su corazón necesitado de guía. También de mostró ansiosa de comenzar el tratamiento al riñón que la ayudaría a controlar mejor su genio y sus bajas pasiones.

_____________________________________________________________

_**Tres semanas después**_

El doctor Marlowe debía regresar a Chicago. Quería llevarse a Candy, la que no podía encontrar ninguna razón, que fuera del agrado de su padre, para quedarse en la misma ciudad de Terry. La última vez que había visto al actor fue aquella mañana en el hospital, cuando supo de quiénes era hija. Desde entonces, su padre no le había permitido verlo. Sólo una vez aceptó que se comunicara con él para decirle adiós, y las razones de su alejamiento.

Candy lloró mucho, pero no quiso decir nada, ya que deseaba complacer a su padre y hacerlo feliz.

Por unos instantes creyó que la hermana María aceptaría su amor por Terry y la ayudaría a convencer a su padre, pero en cuanto le contó de la falsa boda religiosa que Terry había inventado, la monja se opuso tenazmente a esta relación.

Así que Candy sentía que estaba atrapada; aunque había librado a Terry de Susana, no podría estar con él. Era deprimente. Y peor aún, no quería demostrar su tristeza para no hacer sentir mal a su padre y a la hermana María.

Lo único bueno es Jeff había conseguido trabajo en un teatro de San Francisco, gracias a una recomendación de Robert Hathaway, y estaba apunto de casarse para emigrar a ese lugar. Lily y él estaban felices. Como eran muy cercanos, se irían juntos, ya que ella también tenía un trabajo allá, conseguido con la ayuda del padre de Candy. Lily estaba muy complacida de no seguir trabajando para el tío de Susana.

Al día siguiente Candy y los otros habitantes del departamento viajarían a Chicago. El doctor viviría junto a Candy, mientras que la hermana María y la señora Collins lo harían en el Hogar de Pony. Todos estaban felices, excepto Candy, que sentía que el corazón se le rompería en pedazos.

-Es peor que esa vez cuando me fui un día de nieve, después de salvar a Susana de un suicidio – decía Candy, sola en su dormitorio, la noche antes de partir -. Es peor, porque la felicidad está tan cerca... y dañaré a mis seres queridos si consiento en quedarme aquí y buscar a Terry. ¡No, no puedo! ¡No puedo fallarle a mi padre! ¡Sufrió tanto por encontrarme!

En ese momento sintió un rasguño en el vidrio de la ventana.

______________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente el doctor se levantó temprano y llamó a la puerta de su hija. Nadie contestó. Él sabía del dolor que Candy sentía al dejar Nueva York, ya que amaba a ese hombre inconveniente, y al no escuchar ruido de la habitación de Candy, pensó en lo peor: un suicidio pasional. Entró precipitadamente, y encontró la cama de Candy vacía.

Tampoco estaba su ropa.

La hermana María y la señora Collins, que despertaron alarmadas al oír el ruido, se unieron con el en la habitación de la pecosa. Todos quedaron asombrados, sin saber qué decir.

En una repisa había una carta sellada dirigida a Henry Marlowe. El doctor la abrió, y leyó lo siguiente:

_Queridos papá, hermana María, señora Marlowe._

_Cuando lean esto, Terry y yo estaremos camino a la frontera. ¿A cuál? No se los diré. Por fin he decidido buscar mi camino, que está donde mi corazón esté. Es decir, donde se encuentre Terry. Hemos sufrido demasiado para estar juntos, y no me separaré de él. Lamento si mi disposición les molesta, pero si no me decidía a hacer esto, viviríamos infelices por siempre._

_Anoche Terry vino a verme. Hablamos largo y tendido. Me hizo ver que el sentido de la vida no debe ser complacer al resto, sino buscar la felicidad. Dice que está en la Constitución de este país. Y yo le creo. _

_Papá, pronto descubrirás que Terry es un gran hombre, y se harán amigos. Algún día recordarán estos momentos y ambos reirán, sin rencor entre ustedes, ¿verdad?_

_Hermana María, créame que Terry no es malo, sólo algo malcriado. Déjeme que le enseñe lo que usted nos enseñó en el Hogar de Pony, y verá como se convierte en una buena persona, digna de su aprecio y amistad._

_No sé cuándo iremos a Chicago. Antes de un año, seguramente. Espero que para entonces ya no estén enojados conmigo._

_Se despide con amor,_

_Candy White Marlowe _

_(próximamente Candy Grandchester)_

La hermana María sollozaba suavemente, besó la carta de Candy y salió de la habitación. Henry Marlowe miraba la ventana.

-Doctor – dijo después de un rato la señora Collins -, lamento que haya perdido nuevamente a su hija...

-¿Perder? No la he perdido – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa -. Sé perfectamente dónde está: con el amor de su vida. No la he perdido, señora Collins. La encontré para dejarla libre. Eso es.

Fin

**Comentario de la autora: Ehhh... no tengo nada que decir. Me siento triste. Terminar un fanfic al que le tenía tanto aprecio me hace sentir como cuando se acaba una teleserie entretenida. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No lo sé...**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que leyó, y muchisisisisimas gracias a quienes dejaron un review. Creo que eso es lo que más voy a extrañar al dejar esta historia.**

**Pero antes, un extra: **

**Un trozo del viaje de Terry y Candy por la carretera.**

Los chicos van en el auto de Terry, uno sin techo. Van camino a Canadá.

-Terry, tengo muchísima hambre. Salimos de Nueva York a las dos de la mañana y ya son las doce del día. No hemos comido nada.

-Tú no quisiste parar a desayunar en Boston. Ahora nos aguantamos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a una de esas hostales que están a orillas de la carretera?

-Porque llevamos un muy buen tiempo, y romperemos el récord de velocidad.

-¡Qué malcriado eres! ¿Nunca piensas en los demás?

-Vamos, pecosa, aguanta un poco, que a las seis de la tarde caerá la noche y me dará sueño. En ese momento nos buscaremos una hostal.

-¿Aguantar seis horas? No puedo.

-Creí que viajaba con una adulta, no con una cría de mono – se burló él.

-¡Terry, no seas grosero!

-Tienes razón, es un insulto a los monos.

En ese momento cayó un aguacero.

-¡Entra en esa hostal, rápido!

Los chicos, empapados, dejaron el auto y, riendo, entraron al recibidor del hostal.

-¡Bienvenidos! – dijo la señora que atendía - ¿Una habitación?

-Dos – dijo Candy.

-Una – dijo Terry.

-Con dos camas – dijo Candy.

-Con una – dijo Terry.

La señora los miró entornando los ojos.

-Este lugar es decente – dijo ella.

-Nosotros también – repuso Terry -, es que ella no se acostumbra a la idea del matrimonio.

-Muy bien, entonces una habitación matrimonial – sonrió la señora, pasándole una llave a Terry -. Está en el primer piso, al final del pasillo. ¿Desean algo para comer?

-Llévelo a la habitación – pidió Candy, mientras ambos se retiraban tomados de la mano.


End file.
